Team Mutant Ninja Clan
by SSJBowser
Summary: A new evil that has never been heard of is about to arise, it's up to the TMNT and Naruto to stop this new threat. Could it be, Sasuke and Itachi working together, find out that and more.
1. A trip to a new world

**Team Mutant Ninja Clan/TMNC  
Chapter 1  
A trip to a new world **

_This had been going on through the night, it finally began to die out as the sun barley began to come up. Thunder storms had passed through the Leaf Village. A young boy with spiky blond slowly began to awake as he sat up in bed. He looked around in the dark room he was in, only a small portion of sun light can be seen flowing down past his covers. He slowly gets out of bed to head to the shower. He let's the hot steamy water fall down upon his face as he closes his eyes, he sits there for the minutes to come not keeping track of time. He's finally broken out of his trance, thanks to a knock at the door. _

"Hey Naruto, when you get the chance Kakashi wants you to meet him down by the fields." An unfamiliar voice said from outside the door.

"Alright." Naruto said still a little drossy.

_Naruto then walked over and put on his clothes for what he believed would be for his training of the day. He didn't have as much energy as he usually does, not as hyperactive. He opened the door as he slouched over. The door slammed behind him. All the way down to the fields he stared at the ground. When he finally made it to his destination point he found Kakashi there reading a new book. He attempted to read what the front said but Kakashi closed it and put it away._

"So glad you could make it on such a short notice." Kakashi said.

"Where are the others?" Naruto asked.

"Don't worry, they won't be needed for this, neither will I." Kakashi said.

"Really, am I going on a dangerous mission alone?" Naruto asked getting interested.

"Actually me and a few others got a letter about a small ninja tournament going on, I was wondering if you might be interested." Kakashi informed.

"Sometimes I swear I get called out for the most low budget operations." Naruto mumbled under his breath.

"I know you will represent the Leaf Village well." Kakashi added.

"Alright, if I win this thing you owe me a extra large bowl of roman." Naruto said thinking about his stomach.

"Deal." Kakashi said.

"So where does this thing take place, a few miles away?" Naruto asked rubbing his hands.

"Actually it takes place in New York City, run by a ninja master called Cheha Lang." Kakashi said.

Naruto's mouth practically drops to the ground.

"I have to go all the way there!?" Naruto asked.

"What's wrong with that?" Kakashi asked.

"I've never heard about any good ninja's from that place." Naruto said not wanting to go anymore.

"That's just great, because I'm sure they've never heard of you before either." Kakashi replied.

"Once I'm done, they'll all know my name." Naruto said.

"That's the spirit, don't forget all I taught you." He reminded.

"Don't worry, I won't." He said with a little excitement in his voice.

_Later that night he caught a plane to New York City. On the flight all he had were some peanuts and a glass of apple juice. He slept the rest of the way there. He finally awoke as they landed. He sat way in the back. He had on some Jean's, with a black jacket with some black shoes. It was now dark out. As he exited the plane he looked around to see many different people around the air port. Then suddenly a man dressed in all black walked up to him. He was tall, at least 6 ft 4, he had on a black hat with long spiky brown hair. _

"You must be Naruto Uzumaki." The mysterious man said with a deep voice.

"You better believe it, you must be Cheha Lang." He reasponded reaching out to shake the man's hand.

The man didn't pull his hand out to shake Naruto's. He slowly put his hand down.

"He must not be very friendly." Naruto thought as he looked up at him.

"Come with me, Mr. Lang will be expecting us." The man in black said as he began to walk.

_Naruto followed close behind. They left the airport and got into a black car, it was a car without a top and apparently belonged to the man dressed in black. They drove down the city full of light's. As they came to there 5th stop light Naruto looked over to his right to see two guy's on the corner of the street, one guy handed cash to another and received a white powder looking substance in return. Of course Naruto had no idea he had just witnessed a drug deal. As they passed by a narrow ally Naruto caught a glimpse of two men beating on what appeared to be a college student. His fist's clenched. About forty five minutes later they came to a stop. _

"Were here." The man in all black said as he stepped out of the car.

_Naruto did the same throwing his bag over his shoulders. He took a big gulp as they entered what appeared to be a warehouse. Right when they got in he could see the pipes hanging out of the walls, water can be seen dripping out of certain areas. There were also large cracks in the wall. The air was also very dense, it was pretty difficult for him to breath normally. The two of them walked down the dark hall as the man dressed in black pushed open a large door. Naruto walked into what was like a large Gym. He saw many fighters around about his age training. There were twelve people in all to be exact. Naruto then looked over to his left to see an older man sitting in a chair. He had white hair and wore a red and brown robe and had his hair in a pony tail. _

"Welcome Naruto Uzumaki, I've heard so much about you from Kakashi." He said as he shook his hand.

"You may go now Zerela." Cheha Lang said.

"Zerela, that sounds like a girl name." Naruto said to himself as the giant man left the room.

"Attention, attention everyone!" Cheha Lang said as everyone directed there attention to him.

"The ninja from the leaf village has arrived." Cheha Lang said.

"Hi everyone, I am Naruto Uzumaki, and I'm going to be the next Hokage." Naruto said.

"What a dork." A girl whispered.

"What the hell is a Hokage." another one said.

"Alright then you may now all rest, for the tournament begins in the morning." Cheha Lang said as he walked off.

Naruto looked down at everyone as they looked up at him.

"He looks pathetic." A boy said as they all walked off.

_Naruto walked over into the left hand corner of the gym as he looked down at the ground. He then remembered about his child hood, how people used to look down on him. This went on for another minute until he heard a female voice say his name, she had a New York accent. Naruto looked up to see a girl with long brown hair witch went past her shoulders, a streak of her hair to the right was blonde. She had on a sleeveless black shirt, and wore some blue jeans witch had a hole on the left side. On her right wrist she had on a bracelet with metal spikes on there. She wore some green and white shoes, and to top it off had water beautiful eyes in Naruto's opinion. Naruto didn't respond as he glimpsed up at her beauty._

"Hey kid, your name is Naruto aint it?" She asked.

"Yah, and you are." Naruto said in a dazed voice.

"I'm Bridget, heard a lot bout you from Cheha Lang, told us all your suppose to be some highly trained ninja." She said looking over him.

"He's right, and the best in the village." Naruto lied as he stood to his feet with a smile.

"You don't look like much of a ninja to me." Bridget replied.

"Aren't you a ninja to?" Naruto asked.

"I aint no ninja, I'ma street fighting kinda gal, if you know what I mean." She replied.

"But I thought this was a ninja tournament." Naruto said.

"You must of gotten false information, this tournament is for fighters with all different types of fighting styles." Bridget informed.

"What, but Kakashi told me this was a ninja tournament." Naruto thought to himself.

"Are you really going to fight in that, you don't look much like a ninja." Bridget said looking him over once more.

"Actually my clothes I plan to fight in are in my bag." Naruto said.

"Alright then, show a lady how ninja's these days dress." Bridget said.

"You have to turn the other way while I get dressed." Naruto said.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because your a girl." Naruto said.

"Quit complaining I've seen over a dozen guy's naked." Bridget replied with a giggle.

Naruto just looked over at her in confusion.

"Woh, I've never really seen to many girls naked, except for in the books." Naruto said in a low tone.

"What, your still a virgin!" Bridget yelled out in laughter.

"What's wrong with that, people don't make a big deal about it around where I live." Naruto said still getting used to the fact she wasn't a virgin.

"Just forget it, just change into your uniform or whatever." Bridget said stopping her laughter.

_Naruto slowly began to remove his clothes as he put on his suite of dominantly orange. He then noticed that his ninja head band was missing. He then looked up to see it tied around Bridget's neck. _

"How does it look on me?" Bridget asked with a small smile.

"Ah, nice." Naruto said as he got from his knee's.

She began to giggle as she took it off around her neck. She then walked up to Naruto and tied it around his head for him.

"What do you know, you actually kinda look sexy." She said as she examined him with a finger on her chin.

"Ah, thanks." Naruto said as he blushed sliding down the wall to sit down.

Bridget sat down next to him. Suddenly she noticed him staring at what she thought was her chest area, but was the necklace around her neck. It had a golden chain with a gold leaf at the end.

"Where did you get that?" Naruto asked.

"From my brother, it symbolizes hope, wisdom, and power." She replied.

"Um, where is he?" Naruto asked.

"Dead." She said.

A long moment of silence goes by.

"So how old are you?" Bridget asked starting a new topic.

"Fifteen, and you?" Naruto asked as he looked her in the eyes.

"Sixteen, turn seventeen in four months." She said.

"Really." Naruto said.

"You know, when you first walked in earlier I took you to be some kid who only cared for himself." Bridget said.

"Really?" Naruto asked.

"That was earlier, I have a bigger respect for you now." Bridget said.

"So, I'm the kind of person you wouldn't date, just wondering." Naruto said.

"No silly, your more of my type then I thought." She said as she pinched his chin. "But don't let it go to your head."

Naruto couldn't help but blush.

"I guess I'll see you in the morning." She said as she kissed him on the cheek.

_Bridget walked off as the lights went out in the gym. Naruto fell asleep thinking about Bridget. Hours went by as Naruto awoke to the smell of smoke and the sound of screaming. He quickly flipped to his feet. The whole place was on fire. He then looked over to the far corner of the room to see Zerela with ninjas in black suites. He then notices Cheha Lang on his knees as Zerela cut's his head off. Blood blast's out as it leaks all over the ground. Zerela and the ninja's quickly run out of the building as the walls begin to cave in. There are flames everywhere as Naruto spot's the bodies of many of the young fighters who came for the tournament. Then suddenly Naruto sees something that almost makes his heart stop. A piece of the ceiling has fallen upon Bridget. He quickly runs over to see if she is ok. Her eyes slowly open as she coughs out blood. _

"Naruto, you have to get out of here." She pleaded.

"Not without you I'm not." Naruto said angered.

"Naruto, please go." She said as tears came to her eyes.

"But what about your family?" Naruto asked.

"I have no family, they were all killed. The only family I had was the fighters who showed up here." Bridget said as her vision began to die out.

"I'll be your family." Naruto said as he tried to lift the ruble off of her.

As hard as he tried, he wasn't able to get the ceiling parts off. He sat there as tears came to his eyes.

"It's ok, don't cry Naruto, after all I get... to..see my family again." As her voice began to die out.

Naruto then thought of the idea of using his shadow clone technique. Then suddenly Bridget took the necklace from her neck.

"Here, I want you to have it, ninja from the leaf village, it will give you courage, power, and wisdom. I know you'll be the next Hokage or whatever it is you said. Just remember to hold on to the family you have." She say's with her last breath as her eyes close forever.

_Naruto stands to his feet with tears in his eyes. Then he puts the necklace around his neck. He turns to see that the front door is blocked with flames. Then another part of the ceiling comes down as it hits Naruto over the head sending him to the ground. He try's to get to his feet, but is way to dizzy. He flips over onto his back as he sees a heavy piece of steal dropping down to his face. He closes his eyes and prepares for the worst. When he opens his eye's nothing is falling down at him, but what he sees leaves him in shock. He looks up to see a turtle looking creature with a blue ninja mask on, with swords strapped on his back. Naruto faints as the turtle creature lifts him into his arms. _

"Boy, you really have done yourself in this time Leonardo." The turtle creature said as he pulled out a ninja rope and escaped out of a broken window in a high corner of the room.

Leonardo stood on the ledge of the roof as firemen and police men showed up.

"Just grabbed him in time, hope he's ok." Leonardo said as he jumped over to another building then to another.

_Leo jumped from building to building but finally came to a stop and jumped into a narrow ally. He then slid into the sewer. He walked down the dark halls of the sewer as he went deeper and deeper in. He then came to a large pipe. He turned it to the right, then twice to the left, then to the right three more times. A device then popped up as it scanned his eyes. Then a large door opened and leo walked in still holding naruto in his arms. The large door closed behind him. Leonardo walked into what he called home, or the turtles lair. He then walked into what appeared to be a T.V. room to see his brother Michelangelo playing video games as he placed Naruto onto one of the couches. _

"Hey bro, where you been?" Mikey asked as he turned around to see a young boy laying on the couch.

"Who the shell is he!?" Mikey asked.

"I don't know, all I do know was if I hadn't shown up he would have burned to death. Anyway, you should turn that TV down, you might wake up Don." Leonardo said.

"Wait until Master Splinter finds out about your new friend." Mikey giggled thinking Leo would get busted for bringing another human in.

"Yah, Master Splinter and Raph aren't suppose to be home for another week or so." Leonardo said.

"What ever dude, hopefully he play's video games." Mikey said with a smirk.

"Yah, you've had enough games for the night, why don't you get some sleep." Leo suggested to his brother.

"Alright." Mikey said as he turned off his game and the TV and walked off to his room.

_Leo walked over and took Naruto's head band, sandals, and top off. Then he got a wash cloth and wet it down. He then walked over to Naruto and put the wash cloth on his fore head and placed a blanket over him. _

"I hope he makes a full recover." Leo said as he went off to bed.

**To Be Continued **


	2. Leaf Ninja meets Street Ninja

**Team Mutant Ninja Clan**

**Chapter 2**

**Leaf Ninja meets Street Ninja**

A week has passed by since the death of Cheha Lang

**Leaf Village**

"Yah, it's practically been spreaded around all of the villages, that Naruto kid is dead." A man says as he walks down the block.

"I'm hearing you, I heard his trainer Kakashi even went back to New York, all he returned with were two of Naruto's ninja shurkins." The other guy laughed.

_It was true, everyone believed him to be dead. They were even holding his funeral today. Kakashi stood there as a man gave off a speach. There were pictures of Naruto there as well. Sakura sobbed into Kakashi shoulder as the funeral began to come to an end. All his friends were there, Hinata, Kiba, Tenzo, Shino, Rock Lee, Sai, Tsunade, and many others. There hiding up in the tree, from team 'Snake' Sasuke Uchiha was there as well._

"Goodbye old friend." He whisperd as he turned his eyes to the right to see the last person he would have expected.

_Up standing in a dark corner Itach Uchiha stood. Sasuke had been waiting for this moment, to finally test his new abilities against his brother. Then suddenly Itachi looked up at Sasuke, then Itachi put out his hand as he pulled it back, telling Sasuke to follow him. Sasuke jumped out of the tree as him and Itachi left the funeral. The only two to notice all of this was Sakura and Kakashi. So the two of them followed close behind. Itachi and Sasuke took there journey in what appeard to be a forest. They traveled through this area for about an hour but soon stopped. Sakura and Kakashi hid in the trees above as the two Uchiha brothers stared eachother down._

"What is it you want Itachi?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm suprised your not with your team mates." He said.

"Why did we come so far in here?" Sasuke asked.

"Um, the true question is why did you follow me, you know you don't have enough hate and power to defeat me." Itachi said.

"Um." Sasuke mummbles.

_Suddenly a gun shot goes off as a male with long black hair walks inbetween the two brothers. He has on a pair of blue jeans with a matching blue jacket. He has on blue shoes with green socks and has crystal blue eyes, and wears an orange scarf around his neck._

"If you kid's want to fight, take it somewhere else." The man said combly.

"What's wrong with this little area?" Itachi asked.

"My cabin is just right over there." He pointed.

"What if I say no, because that's your answer pal." Sasuke replied.

"I'll give you two one last chance, beat it." The man said.

_"This guy has no idea what he's getting himself into." Sakura said to herself._

"Why don't you get lost punk, this dosen't involve you." Sasuke said.

"Um, so be it." The man said as he loaded up what appeard to be an energy beam and shot it at Sasuke blasting his whole stomach open.

Sakura was about to jump down in see if Sasuke was ok, but Kakashi put a hand on her shoulder. Sasuke layed there there in pain as blood came out of his mouth. Itachi became wide eyed as he looked over at the man.

_"That was no attack using chakra, what is this guy." Itachi thought to himself._

"I'm guessing your the smart one." The man said as he looked over at Itachi.

"Who are you?" Itachi asked curious.

"I'm Juunanagou, but you can call me Android 17." The guy replied

"Naturally that would of killed any normal person, if he's tough he'll live." Juunana said.

"I could care less, I have more important things to deal with." Itachi said.

"Like what?" Juunana asked.

"There's someone I'm suppose to meet who goes by the name, Zerela. That's why I came in search for my brother, the rest of my team are caught up in something much bigger. I was hoping he would put our differences aside for this task." Itachi said.

"I'm guessing you were planning on using him." Juunana said.

"I could use someone of your talent." Itachi said.

"Where would this task lead us to?" Juunanagou asked.

"New York City." Itachi replied.

_With that Sasuke fell uncousious._

"Alright let's go." Juunana said as he teleported behind Itachi and grabbeb him while flying into the air.

_"So he can fly, it will be intresting to see what else he's capable of. Still I can't trust him just yet." Itachi thought to himself._

_Kakashi and Sakura jumped out of hiding as the two of them flew off._

"You think we should follow them?" Sakura asked.

"First we need to get Sasuke some help, then we'll deal with them. Who know's maybe he'll side with us." Kakashi said as Sakura picked him up.

**Back in the sewers of New York City**

_It had been a week since Naruto had enterd the turtles lair, he still hadn't awoken, but his condition improved. Michaelagelo awoke that morning to the sound of papers being fiddled with. Mikey jumped out of his bed as he walked down the hall to see Donatello working on something._

"Have you checked on the kid this morning?" Mikey asked rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Not yet, Leo went out to go get some breakfest. Why don't you go check on him." Donatello said as he turned back to his computer.

Mikey walked down the hall as he walked into the TV room to see Naruto asleep. He slowly walked up to him and put a hand over his head.

"Don't worry, you'll pull through dude." Mikey said as suddenly Naruto's eyes opened.

Naruto quickly jumped from the coach as Mikey jumped in the opposite direction.

"Who are you!?" Naruto yelled as he pointed at Mikey.

"The brother of the turtle who just saved your shell!" Michaelagelo yelled back.

_"He looks like some kind of demon, this could be bad. I guess I have no choice." Naruto thought to himself._

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto yelled as three clowns of himself appeard.

"What in the shell!!" Mikey said as he pulled out his Nunchucks.

_The four Naruto's charged over to the sitting turtle. The four of them pulled out ninja shurikens as they threw them at Mikey who simply did a back flip four times dodging them. Mikey then took charge as he used his chucks as a helicopter allowing him to glide in the air for a brief period. Then he kicks his feet forward knocking down all of the clones making them dissapear. Mikey then put's his chucks away as he get's into a fighting stance, Naruto does the same as they stare eachother down. They both ran towards eachother at top speed as they both land a punch on the other ones cheek. They both fall to the ground, about thirty seconds later they both begin to get to there feet as a sword goes to each of there necks. Standing inbetween them is Leonardo._

"That's enough, let's say we have something to eat." Leo said as he put his swords away and helped the two to there feet.

"Ok I'm confused, who are you guy's?" Naruto asked.

"Were the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles." Mikey said proudly.

"What, your ninja's?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, why don't we discuss this over breakfest Naruto, that is your name am I correct?" Leonardo asked.

"How do you know my name?" Naruto asked.

"It's been all over the news, you've been declared dead for the past week. Anyway you'll be home in no time." Leonardo assured.

Finally it all came back to him, Cheha Lang, Bridget, the ninja's, and Zerela.

"I'm not going back until I take down Zerela." Naruto said with a straight face.

"I'll bite, who's Zerela?" Asked Mikey.

"I don't know much about him, all I know is he had something to do with the burning of the warehouse. By the way, thanks for saving my life." Naruto said as he looked over at Leonardo.

"Hey Mikey turn that game down." Donatello said as he enterd the room.

"Oh hey, my names Donatello." Don greeted as he walked up to Naruto.

"How many of you are there?" Naruto asked.

"Just one more, though he's not as good looking as us three." Mikey said.

"His name is Raphael, there's also our sensei who is a mutated Rat, we call him Master Splinter." Leo said.

"Intresting, I'd love to know your history." Naruto said.

"That's another whole episode, anyway we'll go out tonight and see if we can find this Zerela guy." Leo said.

"Thanks guy's, I really did't get all your names except Donatello." Naruto said.

"I'm Leonardo, and this is Michaelagelo." Leonardo said as he and Naruto shook hands.

**On the roof top's of New Yory City**

_Android 17 landed on top of one of the buildings as he let Itachi go. They both looked down at the city below. It was now mid day and the streets were as bizzy as usual._

"Tell me, what made you come along?" Itachi asked.

"You and your friend intrest me, I haven't sensed anyone above average on human standards since the saiyan's." Android 17 replied to his question.

_Itachi had never heard of any saiyans, but he guessed they must be pretty good pretty powerful, but then again he really dosen't know much about #17._

"Alright then, I won't be needing you for awhile, so you can do whatever you want." Itachi said.

Juunanagou responded by flying off.

_"Now to find Zerela." Itachi thought to himself as he looked at a slip of paper with a time and directions witch led to a club._

**Leaf Village**

_Sasuke's stomach had been healed by Tsunade but he still hadn't awoken. Sakura sat in a chair not to far away from him inside the infirmary. The next second Rock Lee walks into the room._

"So how does it look like he's doing?" Rock Lee asked.

"You could say ok, I guess." She replied.

_"It would have been something if he had died, I can't believe Naruto is gone." Rock Lee said to himself as he clenched his fist's._

"He'll pull through, Sasuke is one tough guy." Rock Lee said as he put a hand on her shoulder.

**New York City sewers**

_Leonardo had been planning on which route to take when looking for Zerela, Donatello was working on a science project, and Mikey was bizzy teaching Naruto how to play video games, whitch Naruto was begining to enjoy._

"I'm loving this game, you've got to get the sequal to this." Naruto said as he held the controller in his hands.

"Yah dude it comes out next month, wanna play another match?" Mikey asked.

"You better believe it!" Naruto said in excitement.

"That's enough games." Leonardo said as he walked up to the two.

"Yah, you can always count on Leo to spoil your fun." Mikey soaked.

"We have more important things to attend, besides it's getting dark witch means it's ninja time." Leo said as he threw the two of them a pair of baggy clothes.

"What are these for?" Naruto asked raising a brow.

"Disguises." Donatello said as he enterd the room.

"For what?" Mikey asked.

"Were going to a club." Donatello said.

**On the streets**

_The TMNT along with Naruto walk down the streets dressed up as if they are in a gang. Mikey wears a backwards red and yellow hat with a brown jacket with some saggy jeans, and some conver shoes. Naruto wears some grey sweat pants with one sleeve leg rolled up with a black jacket on and a gold chain on, with solid white shoes on with a backwards black and white hat. The others are dressed quite similar to these two._

"Don, are you sure Zerela is going to be here?" Naruto asked.

"If my research serves me right." Donatello said as they approached a large building with two guy's standing at the door.

"Purple Dragon's." Leonardo hissed as he looked over at the two members of the Purple Dragon.

"What's the pass phrase?" One of them asked.

_The four of them held up two fingers on one side, and three on the other. They opened the door for them. The four of them enterd the club. There was no noise, they looked around to see a bar to there left. There was a disco in the cieling, but no music was playing. Suddenly everyone directed there attetion to the stage. There he was, Zerela standing there over someones body._

"Welcome all Purple Dragons, we have a new member who is about to join. To prove himself worthy, he must kill this child." Zerela said as he looked down at a small kid who was in tears.

"Not on my watch, hang on kid!" Mikey yelled as he ran towards the stage.

Leo, Naruto, and Don tried to stop him but he was already gone.

"There goes Mikey blowing our cover." Donatello said.

_Mikey jumped onto the stage as he did a jump kick knocking Zerela to the ground. Zerela quickly got to his feet._

"How dare you!" Zerela yelled as Mikey threw off all the clothes to reveal himself.

Everyone gasped.

_"It's one of those mutant turtles, let's book." Someone said as he ran off._

_If that wasn't enough, Itachi watched from his hiding spot up in the cieling._

_"Excelent, I heard rumors about some mutant ninja's, it will be something to see the real deal." Itachi said to himself._

_Seconds later Donatello and Leonardo threw off there clothes to reveal themselves as well. The purple dragon begin there attack as the turtles pulled out there weapons. Itachi began to examine them one at a time._

"I can see, that one must be Michaelagelo, he's unpredictabul as they said, Donatello wields the bo staff with skill of that of a highly advanced warrior." Itachi said as he looked over at Leo.

"Ah, there leader, he looks just as promissing as I'd hoped, wait there's suppose to be one more." Itachi said as he looked around the room to see Naruto remove his disguise and get into his classic orange uniform.

"What's this, Naruto's suppose to be dead." Itachi thought.

_Leo, Naruto, Donatello, and Mikey easily hadled there opponet's. Suddenly more purple Dargons Enter the room._

"How many of them are there?" Naruto asked.

"Now would be a good time for that shadow clone move." Mikey said as Itachi jumped down infront of him.

"If you die, the nine tailed fox dies, I can't have that." Itachi said as he raced over and defeated about fifty men in a matter of seconds.

_After he was done he walked over to Naruto but Leo blocked his way._

"I don't know what you want from Naruto, but you'll have to defeat me first." Leonardo said.

"Leo don't fight him, you don't know what he's capabale of." Naruto said.

_Suddenly the sound of clapping can be heard as Zerela walks up to the pack._

"Impresive, you will all be great candidates for the tournament, just as the boss hoped." Zerela said.

"What, ok dude now you've just lost me." Mikey said.

"This whole event was for me to lure the greatest fighters here." Zerela said.

"So from the begining me coming here was to test me?" Itachi asked.

"Yes you are right, but don't be angry. I know you blood Itachi, you live to test yourself, pushing to higher limits." Zerela said.

"Ah, where do us four fit into all of this?" Mikey asked.

"Well you see the night I burned down that place I saw one of you green creatures go and rescue that kid, I knew he would want vengence. So I did some thinking, I put a data base of myself on the net to see if any of you were bright enough to try and track me down, I can see Donatello did a handsome job on that." Zerela said.

"How do you know my name?" Don asked.

"That is not of importance right now. It's to bad you wearn't able to bring Sasuke along Itachi, for it was me who requested you bring him." Zerela laughed.

"What if we don't join your tournament?" Leo asked.

"Then your world will soon die, you five are one of the few capable of stopping us. There's a boat witch leaves the harbor at 10:30 P.M. in four days, be on it." Zerela said as he began to walk off.

"Hey wait, if we have a chance of beating you, then why invite us?" Naruto asked.

_Zerela ingnored this question as he vanished into the night._

"Come on, are we actually going to believe that guy." Mikey said.

Leonardo glanced over at Itachi and when he blinked Itachi was gone. Not even a second later Leo feels the pressents of someone right behind him.

"You better be there, because I'm looking forward to your challenge." Itachi whisperd.

When Leo turned around Itachi was gone.

"So much is going on in such small portions." Don said.

"I don't know, let's get out of here and get something to eat." Leo suggeted.

_For hours to come Naruto and the Ninja Turtles hanged out on the roof tops as they ate pizza and ice-cream._

"Now I can see what you guy's mean, I never knew that there would be something as good as roman." Naruto said as he grabbed another slice of pizza out of the box.

_Donatello and Leonardo had finished eating but Naruto and Mikey were still chewing down. After they were finished eating they headed back to the lair for a good nights rest. Michaelagelo slept on the floor next to the video game system with Naruto sleeping behind him on the coach holding a controler. Donatello had headed to his room for the night. Leo walked up to the TV and turned it off along with the game system as he looked over at Naruto and his brother._

_"You know, those two are alike in many different ways." Leo said as he walked off to bed._

_The night brought a light rain, there was also the sound of traffic above as any bizzy night._

**Leaf Village**

_Sasuke's eyes finally opened to that of a pitch black room. He then felt something on his right shoulder, it was a warm and soft object. He tilted his head to the right and caught a glimpse of Sakura. He then rememberd what had happened, his brother, the android guy. He slowly pushed up as he slid out of the bed. He then turned over and looked at Sakura. He walked over and put her in his arms as he layed her on the bed._

_"Thanks Sakura Haruno, we may be friends now but I can't gurantee we will be next time we meet." Sasuke said as he ran a finger through her hair._

_"Now to head to New York City." Sasuke said as he went to the window to the left and exited the building._

**New York sewers**

_Naruto and Mikey were sound asleep until they heard the sudden sound of foot steps. The two of the imedetatley jumped out of there sleep and readied themselves for combat as Splinter and Raphael enterd the room._

"Master Splinter, Raph, welcome home." Mikey greeted as he walked over to them.

"A... Mikey, whos the kid?" Raphael asked.

Naruto slowly walked up to them as he bowed down.

"It is nice to finally meet you Master Splinter." Naruto said as he stood back to his feet. "I've also heard a lot about you from Mikey." Naruto said as he looked over at Raph.

"Mikey, you mind telling us who your friend is?" Raphael asked.

"I'll explain." Leo said leaned up against a wall with his arms crossed.

_Leonardo walked over and told them what had happened for the past week, and about the tournament._

"I see, so your saying they want the best warriors to attend." Splinter said as he rubbed the bottom of his chin.

"Yes, Master were not sure what to do." Leo said.

"Don't know what to do, I do, we enter our shells in this thing and show them what's up." Raphael said cracking his knuckles.

"I'm ready for all of them, I'll be the winner in the end." Naruto said proudly.

"Great, another Mikey." Raphael said.

"I've come to a decision, I want the five of you to do some stretching, I'll be back in five minutes." Master Splinter said as he walked off to his room.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Naruto asked.

"That means were going to the tournament in three day's." Leonardo said as he began to stretch.

"In these three remaining days, I guess I could teach you guy's how to use your chakra." Naruto said.

"How do you know if were capable of using it, let alone if we even have it inside of us." Donatello exclaimed.

"I guess there's only one way to find out, by trying." Naruto said.

Raphael was the only one confused in the room

"Anyone care to explain to me what you four are talking about?" Raphael asked.

_"Not now." His three brothers replied._

_Seconds later Master Splinter walked back into the room._

"Let our training begin." Master Splinter said.

_They held back nothing for the next three days. To there suprise the turtles and Splinter had flowing chakra through there bodies. With in the three day's Donatello was able to channel his chakra so it was visible on the outside of his body to make him much faster. Raphael was able to learn how to make his chakra make his physical body stronger in defense as well as offense. No one was sure what Leo could really do with his chakra, all he ever did was meditate while the others practiced using there inner power. Mikey on the other hand really couldn't do much of anything but feel it inside of himself. Splinter used his to stregthen his reflexes._

_Every day the turtles and Naruto ran four miles over roof top to the next. Then they would head over to a construction site and do two hundred pull ups each, whoever finished last did an extra twenty five. In there spare time, Naruto and Mikey would spar, Raph would beat on his punching bag, Donatello would practice his balance on a bunch of bamboo sticks, and Leo would spend his time meditating. The night had finally arrived for them to head to the harbor. As they jumped from building to building in there diguieses Raphael stopped._

"What is it my son?" Splinter asked with concern in his voice.

"You guy's stay here, I'll be right back." Raphael said.

_Raphael left. Minutes passed by._

"Master, do you think he's ok?" Donatello asked.

"Yah, you know Raph." Mikey said.

"Even so, we shouldn't be late getting there." Leonardo said.

"How much longer until the boat departs?" Naruto asked.

"In about twenty minutes." Donatello replied.

"Boy's keep quite, I smell a presence of someone near." Master Splinter said as they all became aware.

_Suddenly Don looks up into the air to see someone jumping directly down to him holding a ninja shuriken. Donatello quickly jumps out of the way._

"Who are you!" Don yelled as he pulled out his staff.

"I must of mistaken you for someone else." The young guy said across from Don as they looked into eachothers eyes.

"Hey Leo this guy has those same kind of red eyes as Itachi did." Donatello said.

"You know Itachi?" The guy asked.

_Then he looked over to see Naruto along with three other creatures._

"Naruto, your suppose to be dead." He said.

"What are you doing here Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"I can see you two know eachother." Donatello said.

_Suddenly Raphael returned, but not alone. To his right side stood Casey Jones._

"Who's he?" Naruto asked as he pointed at Casey and Raph asked as he pointed at Sasuke.

"I'm Casey Jones, you must be the Naruto guy Raph was telling me about on the way here." Casey Jones said.

"We better get heading to the harbor now." Leonardo said.

"I'm out of here, I'm going to go find Itachi." Sasuke said as he turned to jump to another building.

"If your seeking out Itachi, you might want to follow us." Leonardo said.

"Yah he's going to the tournament and he wants to fight Leo." Mikey blurted out.

"What, what tournament?" Sasuke asked.

"Were running out of time, we'll explain when we get there." Leonardo said as he jumped to another building.

_Everyone followed close behind him. In a matter of minutes they made it to the docks. They looked down as people boarded a boat that had the features of a dragon. There were many types of fighters boarding the boat, guy's in karate out fit's, men dressed in tuxedo's, boxers, wrestlers, etc._

"A lot of those guy's look like a bunch of push over's." Mikey laughed.

"Alright let's head down." Leonardo said as the eight of them jumped down to the wet and solid hard ground.

_They all boarded the boat using what appeard to be a small bridge leading up into the boat. Minutes later the boat set's sail. Once out to sea they looked around at many of the fighters who had come for the tournament. In a dark corner of the ship Itachi can be seen standing alone. He slowly comes out of the corner and begins to walk over to there group._

"Itachi!" Sasuke yelled as he ran over to confront his brother.

As he runs forward Naruto jumps infront of him.

"If you really want to fight him, wait for the tournament. Besides there's a line to fight Itachi, Leo's up first." Naruto said as Sasuke shoved Naruto to the side as he charges at Itachi again.

_Then suddenly Donatello and Naruto grab Sasuke by his arms as he struggles to get free. Itachi smirks at this._

"I'm so glad you three turtles could make it." Itachi said as he looked over at Don, Mikey, and Leonardo.

_"Um this other one must be Raphael, I sense anger inside him. It will be interesting to see how he fights, he might just might be the most dangerous of the four." Itachi thought to himself as he walked off._

_The next second Naruto felt a hand tapping him on the back of the shoulder. This made him let go of Sasuke who was no longer struggling. Naruto turned around to see Neji Hyuga._

"What's the big idea Naruto, your suppose to be dead." Neji said crossing his arms.

"Well Neji, as you can see I'm, as you would say under cover." Naruto said with a smile with his eyes closed.

"You think this is funny, your false death had Sakura and Hinata in tears." Neji said.

"Hey Naruto, who's Sakura?" Mikey asked.

"Ah just this really hot girl who's in love with me, I mean who could blame her." Naruto said with a huge smile.

_"Yah right." Sasuke said under his breath._

_Suddenly a man came to the front of the boat as he began to speak. He had long black hair with a long black leather jacket with a dragon on there. He had on some brown boots and wore a black shirt._

"Welcome fellow warriors, I hope you enjoy this ten day boat ride." He said.

"This is going to be the biggest tournament of the century so I hope you all are ready. For Mortal Kombat begins in eleven days from now." The man said.

"Who the shell is this guy." Mikey whisperd.

"My name is Shang Tsung." He said hearing the turtle.

_"Something still bugs me, if we have a chance of winning, why invite us." Leo thought to himself._

**To Be continued**


	3. Test Yourself

**Team Mutant Ninja Clan**

**Chapter 3**

**Test Yourself**

_A light rain passed through the eighth night as it brushed over into the ninth morning. For the past nine days Naruto, Mikey, Donatello, and Raphael spent there time training and got plenty of sleep at night fall. Leonardo on the other hand spent his days and nights meditating. No one really noticed this accept for Itachi Uchiha. He didn't notice anything out of the ordinary accept for two mornings ago when he awoke to see Leo standing over near the edge of the boat with steam flowing out of his body._

_Leo's eyes slowly opened as he breathed in that out to sea smell he had for a little over a week. He then looked over to see Itachi leaning against a pole. It was still early, the sun was barely visible. _

"_It looks like Itachi didn't get much sleep, if any at all." Leonardo thought to himself as he went back into meditation. _

_Itachi opened his eyes a few seconds later as he looked over at Leonardo._

"_What's going through your mind Leonardo?" Itachi asked to himself not expecting a response._

_In the next hour many of the other fighters began to awake as they headed to the top of the deck. Donatello awoke to the sound of laughter on the floor above him. He slowly sat up and reached over and grabbed his Bo staff. His arms were sore from the pull ups they did the previous day. He rubbed his arms as he made his way to the top deck to see Raphael staring out at the ocean._

"What's bugging you bro?" Donatello asked.

"Everyday, it's all the same, ocean after endless ocean." Raph complained.

"Hey don't worry, we'll be there soon." Donatello assured.

"Yah, I wish." Raphael grunted.

"Your wish might just come true." Someone said from behind them.

The two of them turned around to see Neji standing a few feet away.

"What do you mean?" Donatello asked.

"There." Neji pointed as Raphael and Donatello turned to the left to see a large island not to far away.

"Finally something besides the scenes of an endless ocean." Raph said as he cracked his knuckles.

They slowly began to approach the island. As they got in closer they caught a glimpse of Shang Tsung standing on the beach with his arms crossed.

"What how did he get there, I just saw him a few minutes ago." Donatello said out loud.

"Don't get so surprised we really don't know much about this guy as it is." Neji said as he looked into the distance.

In the next fifteen minutes they arrived at land and grabbed there belongings and exited the boat, and headed onto land.

"Oh great there aren't that many fighters here as I thought, I guess I still have a crack at winning this." Mikey said rubbing his hands together along with a huge smile.

"Think again Michelangelo." Shang Tsung pointed out at the ocean.

There were twelve more boats witch were bigger then the one they had arrived on.

"Ah shell." Mikey said as he fell to the ground.

This whole time Sasuke had been staring over at Itachi who had noticed but didn't glance back. It took several minutes for the remaining boats to make it close enough to the shore where people could get to land.

"Alright now that everyone is here follow me." Shang Tsung said.

_They walked into what appeared to be a small forest. They noticed different creatures around from the common monkey to the squirrels. After about a fifteen minute walk they made it to what appeared to be the bottom of a mountain. There was a path going up the mountain witch went in a circular twist witch lead up to the top of the mountain witch was at least a thousand feet up._

_Everyone began the long journey up. As they gained altitude it became a little bit harder to breath but they quickly got use to the change. After a few hours they finally arrived at the top of the mountain. Everyone was finally relieved of all the walking. It was now to the point where the sun can still be visible in the far distance. They then soon realized that they would have to continue to walk down yet another path. This one was different, this was a path of stones leading there way. Every few yards a glimpse of a statue can be seen._

"The prize for winning this tournament better be worth it, all this walking is a joke." Mikey complained.

_They continued down the dark path witch had torches to the sides leading there way. After about four minutes they came to a door witch was constructed to look like a tiger with dragon wings. Shang Tsung walked up to the door and opened it with a key in the side of his jacket. They entered a room filled with many desks and chairs. On top of the desks was a packet with a pencil to write with._

"This is where it will begin, if you past this first test you will go beyond those doors, if you fail that is you will return home immediately." Shang Tsung said with a smirk.

"_Oh great." Mikey and Naruto thought to themselves._

"Take a seat and open your test packets, I will tell you when to begin." Shang Tsung said.

The three hundred and forty eight fighters took a seat at one of the desks as they sat quietly for the instructions.

"Before you begin your test's I should forewarn you that if you are caught cheating, or anything that looks like cheating you flunk the test." Shang Tsung said.

_A long silence goes by._

"You have ten minutes, begin!" Shang Tsung shouted.

_Naruto looked down at his test as he read the directions witch said "Read all the questions before starting, take your time and you can reread if something doesn't make sense. If you can't figure out a question skip it and go back to it later._

_Naruto then looked down at question 1._

What is the name of the race witch has the common ability to control ice?

Naruto was clueless, so he skipped to number two.

In battle what comes first, the mind, body, soul, or heart?

Naruto was just about to write down an answer but then he thought it would be better to come back to it.

When using an energy attack what percent of the mind do you use?

"Come on, these questions just keep getting more confusing." Naruto said as he looked across the room to see Mikey was having the same problem as him.

Mikey looked down at question four hoping it was something he knew.

What is the name of the energy called keeping the realms intact?

Michelangelo quickly skipped to the next question.

What are the three most common dark magic's used in Outworld?

"Yah, how am I supposed to answer that if I'm just now hearing about it?" Mikey said to himself.

"Finally, a multiple choice." Mikey said rubbing his hands together.

When is the best time for a ninja to strike

At night

In the dark

When no noise can be heard

When the time is right

"What, all of these answers could be correct." Mikey said as he looked up from his test.

_He looked over across the room, it was quite obvious his brother Leonardo was done with his test. He had his hands on the back of his head as his feet were on the top of his desk. He then looked over to the back of the room to see Sasuke was done as well; he was now staring up at the ceiling. Mikey then looked over at Naruto who was in panic as he was. There wasn't much time left. Seconds later Shang Tsung went to the front of the room as he clapped his hands together twice._

"Time's up, someone will now come around to pick up your tests, the peoples names I call off failed the test." Shang Tsung said.

_In a matter of a minute Shang Tsung had all the tests in front of him, one pile to the left and one pile to the right. He quickly called off the names of the hundreds of people who failed the test. When he got to the last two tests Mikey and Naruto held there breathes. He slowly called off the last two names; luckily it wasn't Michelangelo nor was it Naruto. The people who failed the test were quickly gathered out of the room as they headed over to what appeared to be an elevator made out of wood and rope._

"Hey, why didn't use that elevator thing to get up here?" Mikey asked raising his hand.

"There are different obstacles, I chose for us to take the longer path." Shang Tsung replied.

As the fighters who failed the test left Naruto and Mikey sat there in relief. Everyone sat there in silence for about the next three minutes. Then Shang Tsung began to talk out.

"It's always good to have fighters participate in this tournament who are not just strong of the body, but the mind." Shang Tsung said.

"As it stated in the direction, read all the questions first. If you did this, question twenty five told you that you now have completed the test, in other words no one should have written a single thing in the packet." Shang Tsung said as he paced the floor.

"I feel like such an idiot." Mikey and Naruto thought to themselves at the same time.

_Casey to had almost failed the test, if Donatello hadn't knocked him over the hand with his Bo staff. Shang Tsung slowly walked over to the large door as he opened it._

"As you walk past this door you will be handed a card witch will show you what room number you will be sleeping in." Shang Tsung said.

_Slowly people began to walk over and grab a key card as they walked down a dark hall. The walls were made out of stone; there were also characters that can be seen drawn into the wall. Torches lit there way as they walked down the hall. Neji came to a stop as he approached room 14. He rolled a large stone rock to the side as he entered the large room._

_Neji slowly examined the room. There was a bathroom to the left; there were two beds in front of him, a kitchen to the upper right corner, and an empty space just to the right. Just as he was about to settle in he heard the sound of movement behind him. Neji quickly turned around to see a man in a tuxedo with black shades on._

"Who are you?" Neji asked.

"Your room mate apparently." The man replied.

"Shang Tsung never said anything about room mates." Neji says.

"I guess we'll have to make the best of it, anyway my name Johnny Cage, and you?" Johnny asked.

"Neji, Neji Hyuga." Neji replied.

_Luckily two rooms down in #16, Mikey shared a room with Donatello. Dony quickly went to sleep but Mikey stared out the window as the fighters who failed the test began to sail off into the dark sea. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Mikey walked over to the door and rolled the stone to the side. There lying on the ground was a scroll with what appeared to be a black dragon on it. He rolled the rock back shut as he walked back over to the window as he rolled the scroll open. It read;_

_You've all made it this far, get a good nights rest, Mortal Kombat begins at 10:00 A.M. in the morning. Be ready,_

_Shang Tsung. _

"What, what is **Mortal Kombat**!?" Mikey asked out load knowing he wouldn't get a response.

To Be Continued.


	4. Mortal Kombat

**Team Mutant Ninja Clan**

**Chapter 4**

**Mortal Kombat**

_The night floated by quite slowly as the early morning brought in a nice clear blue sky. Not a sound could be heard, not even throughout the hall ways. Minutes later Mikey and Donatello were awoken to the sound of something slamming against there door. This noise continued down the hall as the object hit the other doors._

"That must be our wake up all." Donatello said as he got out of bed and walked over as he swung his Bo staff over his shoulders.

Mikey looked over at the clock as it read 6:47 A.M.

"Why did they wake us up so early, Mortal Kombat doesn't begin until ten." Mikey complained.

"How do you know when the tournament begins, and what is Mortal Kombat?" Donatello asked as he looked back.

Mikey got up and walked over to the counter and handed Donatello the scroll. Don looked over it as he began to speak.

"Mortal Kombat, that's a catchy name." Donatello spoke.

"What happen to it just being called Martial Arts tournament." Michelangelo said.

"I don't know, I say we go find out why they woke us up after all they must have a reason." Donatello said.

_Donatello slid the rock to the side as they walked into the hall. The two of them caught a glimpse of Itachi walking down the hall as someone bumped into Mikey. The two of them turned around to see Raphael._

"Oh hey Raph, I thought it was someone else." Mikey said.

"Sorry about that, sometimes it's a little hard to see in these halls." Raph said as the three of them walked down the hall.

_As they got near the end of the hall light came into view as they walked out of the small temple to the out doors. There were flags on a pole with a dragon symbol on them. The grass was cut short; in the distance a great deal of trees can be spotted. To there left a perfect view of the ocean can be seen from there high view. They then looked straight ahead to see a large table filled with all kinds of different breakfast foods. Mikey immediately runs over to the table to check out the many choices. Donatello walks over and joins him. Raph looked around as something came to mind._

"Where did Itachi go?" Raph thought as more of the fighters came out for breakfast.

_An hour and something went by and still no sign of Itachi and to top things off, Leonardo was missing as well. Mikey and Naruto were sitting in a corner after just finishing there 5__th__'s, Donatello was practicing with his Bo staff, Sasuke was standing up against a tree as he stares up at the sky, Neji stands alone stretching out his muscles, Splinter and Casey are talking with some of the other combatants, and Raphael schemes the whole area as he comes up to a tree to here a voice._

"There's no need to be searching around, your brother Leonardo is fine." A voice said from up in the tree.

Raph looked up to catch a clear view of Itachi.

"What have you done with him?!" Raph yelled as he pulled out his sai's.

"I haven't done anything to him; I only wish to fight him." Itachi responded.

"Yah I bet you do, how do if I know you didn't cheap shot him while he was a sleep and hid his body?" Raphael asked.

"That wouldn't prove anything. As much as your brother interests me, you Raphael, you interest me even more then he does." Itachi said as he continued to stare into the distance.

It took Raphael a few seconds to take what Itachi just said in.

"Don't worry Leonardo will be here." Itachi said.

Raph put his sai's away as he turned to walk away.

"Just make sure you win your first matches, because after I defeat your brother your next." Itachi said as Raph walked off towards Donatello's direction.

"So have you spotted Leo yet?" Don asked.

"Don't worry Leo will show up." Raph said as he took a seat on the grass.

By this time Naruto and Mikey began to look over there challengers.

"How it's looking the only guy's we have to worry about are Sasuke, Neji, Itachi, your brothers, and that guy over there." Naruto said as he pointed over to a big buff dude.

"He looks big and dumb to me, I'd take him out of the equation." Michelangelo said.

"I wouldn't judge anyone by their appearances for they may look over at you and feel the same." Neji said as he approached the two.

"You know he's right, stereotyping can be your ultimate down fall." A guy said as he walked up to the three of them.

He had long black hair and didn't wear a shirt. He had on a red head band, pants that are black with a red line that goes down them.

"And you are?" Neji asked.

"My name is Liu Kang, and you three are?" Liu Kang asked.

"I'm Neji, this is Michelangelo, and that is Naruto." Neji said as the two of them shook hands.

"It is a great pleasure to meet you three, I am the current champion of Mortal Kombat." Liu Kang said giving them a little background information.

"Sweet, I Michelangelo challenge you to a fight." Mikey said as he leaped to his feet.

"I accept, but nows not a good time." Liu Kang replied.

"Why not?" Mikey asked.

"The tournament is about to begin." Liu Kang pointed out.

Seconds later Shang Tsung stood up on a stand as he began to speak.

"Finally it is the moment you have all been waiting for, who you will fight for the first round. The matches will begin in fourteen minutes." Shang Tsung said as he walked down from the stand and pinned a large bracket onto the wall.

_Everyone walked over to look at it accept for Itachi. Naruto looked up to see his was one of the first matches, he was going against a guy named Venomous Fangs. Mikey looked to see who he was fighting against, to his surprise it was a ninja named Keino. Don looked down the list to see that he was up against a street fighter named Jake. Sasuke was very disappointed to see he wasn't against Itachi, Sasuke's first match pit's him up against an android called black steel, who wears a full body armor of black steal. Sasuke then looks down the bracket to see that Itachi is up against the world champion of boxing who is called Buster of bones. Casey and Splinter look on the bracket to see they are up against two different well trained martial artists. Neji rolled his eyes at who he was up against, a rookie ninja. Raphael then stepped forward as he took a look at the bracket, His first match was up against a fighter named Nazz. He looked down the list; if Leo and Itachi win there first two matches they will have to fight each other._

"How this list looks it seems our little group will advance past the first round, but then I really don't know much about those turtle guy's and the other two." Sasuke said to himself.

"Ah, they might as well give me my win, this Keino guy doesn't stand a chance against these guns." Mikey said as he flexed.

"Don't get over confident, anything could happen." Liu Kang said.

"Since you're the champion and all shouldn't you know who's all good?" Naruto asked.

"Well I suppose I do to a certain degree, I could give you two a few pointers when going up against a few of these guy's." Liu Kang said.

"That would really help." Naruto said.

"Alright I'll tell you." Liu Kang said.

_He pointed out a few of the fighters, one of them who was dressed in a ninja like suite of blue and black. His name is Subzero, he warned the two of them when in close combat to be aware that he has the ability to freeze. He then pointed over to a guy with a different type of ninja outfit who had two swords. His name is Scorpion Liu Kang pointed out, he informed them that Scorpion possesses fire abilities._

"Those are two of the fighters you should be careful of. I'm surprised that none of Shang Tsung's followers are in this tournament." Liu Kang said.

"Shang Tsung has followers?" Naruto asked

"Yes, and there suppose to be here to fight for him." Liu Kang said.

"What do you mean, what does he get out of it if his friends win?" Mikey asked.

"Yah, I thought this tournament was to prove who the best is. Besides why would he be any part of the fighting if he is hosting the thing?" Naruto asked while adding in.

"There's more to it then just proving yourself, if none of us earth fighters doesn't win this tournament we all face a bigger threat." Liu Kang said.

"Like what?" Naruto asked.

"It's nothing to worry about at this moment, let's just focus on wining." Liu Kang said knowing they weren't ready to here what this whole tournament was really about.

_Michelangelo and Naruto thought about what Liu had just said for the next few seconds as Shang Tsung began to make an announcement._

"I'm sorry to keep all of you waiting, it is now time to begin the first five matches. All five matches will begin at the same time, just in a different arena." Shang Tsung explained.

_Naruto gulped, as he knew he was third on the list. He was also excited at the same time. Shang Tsung slowly read off the first five matches. To his surprise Naruto's name wasn't called. He had gone down the list and randomly picked. The matches he called out,_

Jax Vs Leolel

Ermac VS James the slasher

Sasuke Uchiha VS Black Steel

Kenshi VS Mark

Johnny Cage VS Lisa

"Interesting, Johnny Cage is up." Liu Kang said.

"You know him?" Neji asked.

"Sure do were actually friends, why do you ask?" Liu Kang asked.

"He's actually my room mate, I'm very interested to see what he's capable of." Neji said.

"Don't you want to check out Sasuke's match?" Naruto asked.

"Already know the results, I'd rather check out Johnny's match." Neji said.

"So you guy's know this Sasuke guy, which one of the fighters is he." Liu Kang said as he put a hand over his eyes and looked through the noisy and large crowd.

"He's right over there." Mikey pointed.

"_He doesn't look like much but then I really don't know what he's capable of." Liu Kang thought to himself._

"See you around Neji, I want to see how your friend fights." Liu Kang said as he, Mikey, and Naruto walked over to Sasuke.

"Hey Sasuke, you better win." Naruto said.

_Sasuke just looked up and glanced at him. Seconds later Shang Tsung walked up to Sasuke with Black Steel close behind._

"You two follow me." Shang Tsung said.

"Hey would it be ok if we watched?" Mikey asked as Shang Tsung turned to look at him.

"_What kind of creature is this, it will be very interesting to see what this one can do." Shang Tsung thought to himself._

"That will be fine as long as you don't interfere." Shang Tsung said.

"You won't have any problems from us." Mikey said as they began walking.

_They walked through what appeared to be a small cave and out the back as they approached a ring made out of stones filled with sand in the middle. Sasuke and Black Steel entered the ring. _

"We'll wait a few minutes, I'm quite sure there will be more spectators then just you three." Shang Tsung said.

_Sure enough more people began to show up as they crowded around the ring._

"Just watching Sasuke about to begin his match makes me want to have my turn sooner." Naruto said to himself.

"Alright let round one, begin!" Shang Tsung shouted.

_Sasuke stood there in silence, as did Black Steel who stood almost seven feet tall. Black Steel made the first move by pulling out a long golden sword as he charged toward Sasuke._

"_If I can I will try not to use any chakra against this guy, I have to save my energy for later matches." Sasuke said to himself as he got into a fighting stance._

"Prepare yourself for death SasukeUchiha!!" Black Steel said as he came within a few feet of him.

_As Black Steel swung his sword Sasuke ducked under him while kicking him into the air._

"Now I've got him." Sasuke said.

"That's it." Naruto said.

_Sasuke lunged into the air going up past Black Steel as he made a knife hand as he bashed it through Black Steel's chest. Sasuke landed on his feet as Black Steel landed slam down on his back._

"Incredible." Liu Kang whispered.

"Yay Sasuke." Naruto thought to himself.

_Everyone was in dead silence as Sasuke made his way out of the ring. As he was about to step out Black Steels body began to move. Sasuke turned around as Black Steel stood to his feet._

"You humans really think all your matches are that easy." Black Steel said as he put on a smirk.

"No way that's cheap, Sasuke should have finished him." Naruto said as he angrily clenching his fists.

"I almost scared to think about what else this dude is capable of." Mikey added on.

"The match is over, it was over when Sasuke made an opening." Liu Kang said.

"What!, you mean Sasuke lost?" Naruto asked in confusion.

"Watch the match is about to end." Liu Kang said.

"Now it's my turn." Black Steel said as he began to swing his sword around as he raced over toward Sasuke who put on a smile.

Not even a second later the top of Black Steels body exploded as pieces flew all over the place.

"Sasuke wins, fatality." Shang Tsung says as he sits up from his seat.

"That Uchiha guy got lucky." A guy said from somewhere in the crowd.

"I don't know about that but he's kind of cute." A woman said from in the distance.

"I don't get it what just happened?" Naruto asked.

"Think back to when Sasuke busted him open." Liu Kang said.

"Yah I remember so what, what does that have to do with Black Steel exploding?" Naruto asked.

"Not only did Sasuke jab his hand through him he also took this time to plant two ninja shuriken explosives into him." Liu Kang explained.

"Wow what a clever move, I guess I better take a few tips." Mikey said.

Sasuke slowly walked out of the ring as Naruto stepped in front of him.

"I'm looking forward to our rematch." Naruto said.

Sasuke looked over at him.

"Just make sure you win." Sasuke replied.

_They all headed back to the ring to see Johnny Cage standing at the side of the ring stretching his arm._

"Hey Johnny, when does your match start?" Liu Kang asked.

"It's already over." Neji said.

"Let's just hope my next match isn't as disappointing." Johnny said.

"Alright, let us begin the next matches." Shang Tsung said as he read them off.

Donatello VS Jake

Michelangelo VS Keino

Buster of bones VS Itachi Uchiha

Phantom white mask VS Leonardo

Subzero VS Icemini

Neji Hyuga VS Diamond Doom

"Great another Uchiha guy, let's hope he's as interesting." A guy said from in the audience with excitement.

"Um, I wonder why there are six matches instead of five." Neji thought to himself.

"Oh great, how come my match has to be so soon." Mikey complained as he walked off to another ring.

"Quit your complaining, besides I'm up first." Donatello said as Mikey walked off.

_Donatello got into the ring as he looked over at his opponent. Jake had a long brown Mohawk, a green jacket with tears in it, a spiky wrist band on his left arm, wore some dusty old brown pants, and had on what appeard to be some cowboy boots. _

"Let's get it on lizard man." Jake said as he pulled out a whip out of nowhere.

"The names Donatello, remember it." Dony said as he pulled out his Bo staff.

"Round 1, fight!" Shang Tsung yelled out.

_Jake lashed his whip over at Don who simply ducked and grabbed the whip yanking it out of Jakes grasp. Don threw the whip out of the ring as Jake pulled out a gun._

"How cheap, since when were guns allowed in a tournament?" Naruto asked.

"They are, is just like a ninja using a shuriken." Liu Kang said replying to his question.

"Don't worry, we ninja turtles have taken down many guys that use guns." Raph said.

_Jake began firing rounds as Don ran around the ring dodging him._

"You can't run from me for long." Jake said as something hit him from behind.

Jake fell to the ground unconscious.

"Nice Dony used his staff as a projectile having it bounce off of the pole, thus making it fly back hitting his opponent." Raph said.

"Donatello wins, flawless victory." Shang Tsung said.

"Yah Donatello!" Naruto cheered.

"Yet another boring match, let's hope things get interesting." Neji said to himself.

_They looked to there right to see Mikey approaching them with a big smile._

"Well, welll, it looks like someone won there match." Don said as he greeted his brother.

"Actually thankfully the guy didn't show up, they said he went missing last night." Mikey said.

"Lucky for you." Raph said under his breath.

"Alright next match, Itachi Uchiha VS Buster of bones, would the two of you enter the ring?" Shang Tsung asked.

_Itachi dropped down from the tree as he slowly made his way to the ring. Itachi entered the ring to see a tall black guy who stood about six foot four and had on black boxing gloves, black and white shorts, and black boots._

"Round one, fight!" Shang Tsung said.

"I don't know why everyone's so hyped about you Uchiha guys, I mean what kind of fag ears an over sized black and red robe?" Buster of bones asked.

Itachi didn't reply.

"So you're a quite one, now I will bust all of your bones." He yelled as he started swinging at Itachi who dodged his blows.

After about two minutes of this the Buster of bones stepped back to catch his breath.

"I guess you're a little better then I thought, I guess I'll have to knock it up a notch." Buster of bones said.

"How confident of you, out of breath and still thinking you have a chance and yet I haven't even used a breath of my energy." Itachi said.

"You'll see, now die." Buster of bones yelled as he raced over at Itachi who lifted his right foot and kicked Buster of bones in the neck.

Buster of bones fell to the ground.

"Is it over, did Itachi win?" Mikey asked.

Shang Tsung walked over to the laying body as he felt his neck.

"It seems the Buster of bones's neck has been busted, Itachi Uchiha wins."

The crowd began to cheer.

"Can these matches get anymore low budget." Raph speaked out.

"I don't know it looks like Leo's up next." Don said.

"Next match, Phantom White Mask VS Leonardo." Shang Tsung said.

A guy with a long white cape on with a white tuxedo on, with white shoes, and a white mask enters the ring as he pulls out a sword.

"That must be the Phantom guy but where's Leonardo." Casey said.

Raph looked over at Itachi who glimpsed back.

"He'll be here." Raph said.

Ten minutes pass by.

"If Leonardo doesn't show up in the next minute he is disqualified." Shang Tsung said.

"Come on Leo where are you, hurry up." Mikey said as he dropped to his knees and begged babyishly.

"Don't worry he'll be here." Raph said.

_A minute goes by._

"We've waited long enough, Leo is now." Shang Tsung began as Raph yelled out.

"Leo where the shell are you!!!" Raph yelled as he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Settle down Raph you can take out all of your anger when it is your turn to fight."

Raph turned around to see it was Leo.

"_It's about time." Sasuke said with a smirk._

"I presume you must be Leonardo." Shang Tsung said.

"Yah that would be me, sorry if I kept you waiting." Leo said as he walked over to Neji.

"Neji whatever you do don't use any of your attacks using chakra." Leo said.

"Why not?" Neji asked.

"Trust me." Leo replied.

"Got it." Neji said.

Leo then looked over at his opponent standing in the ring who had a large smile on. Leo just shrugged and stepped into the ring.

"Round 1, fight!!" Shang Tsung yelled.

**To be continued.**


	5. Round 1 ends, 2 begins

**Team Mutant Ninja Clan  
Chapter 5  
Round one comes to an end, Round two approaches**

"It's about time, I was beginning to think you wouldn't show." Phantom White Mask said with a comb voice.

"Don't worry about that you're not the only one who was in doubt." Leo said as he pulled out his swords.

"Very well, I will end this quickly." Phantom White Mask said as he flung his cape off as it flew over and wrapped around Leonardo.

Leo began to struggle as the cape became tighter around him.

"Good go ahead and struggle, it will do you no good, besides even if you do escape my cape can sense if it doesn't have a hold of something." Phantom White Mask said as Leo continued to struggle.

"I don't get it the harder I struggle the tighter this thing gets, wait, I've got it." Leo said as an idea snapped into his head. 

"The fun part is that I can control the cape, as if it is another part of my body." Phantom White Mask said as the rest of the cape wrapped around Leo's face and feet.

Suddenly the cape began to float into the air as it slowly began to spin in circles.

"If the lack of air doesn't kill you the ride will." Phantom White Mask said as he made Leo crash into the ground and back up.

A minute passes by as Phantom White Mask picks up the speed making Leo hit the ground faster and faster changing direction as he goes.

"Now for the finishing touch." Phantom White Mask smiled as he brought Leo towards him.

As he made contact with his cape he felt a sharp pain in his stomach. A second later blood slowly runs out of his mouth.

"Why is he bleeding?" Mikey asked.

"Look over there." Sasuke pointed.

There standing behind Phantom White Mask was a pretty bashed up Leonardo.

"But how, you're supposed to be inside my cape." Phantom White Mask said.

"Think back you said struggling would do me no good, so I barely struggled which gave me a small opening winning me this match." Leo replied.

"You haven't won yet." Phantom White Mask replied.

"If Leo is right there, then who's in the cape?" Mikey asked. 

"He probably learned how to do the shadow clone jutsu." Naruto pointed out.

"Even if he has mastered the shadow clone justu he wouldn't have used it, after all he said not to use any chakra." Neji said adding in.

Phantom White Mask opens the cape as he finds one of Leonardo's swords jabbed into his stomach. He then falls to his knees.

"You've lost too much blood, you lose." Leonardo said.

"Finish him." Shang Tsung said. 

A moment of silence goes by.

"No, I'm no killer." Leonardo replied as he walked over and helped Phantom White Mask to his feet while slowly taking his sword out of him.

"Your better then I thought." Phantom White Mask said.

"And you have good tactics, it was nice of you to show up." Leonardo said. 

That second Shang Tsung walks up behind Phantom White Mask as he grabs him up into a choke hold.

"Let us not play games, Leonardo finish him." Shang Tsung said as Phantom White Mask gasped for air.

Leonardo gets into a fighting stance.

"This was never part of the rules, the only one I will be finishing is you." Leonardo said.

"Very well." Shang Tsung says as he snap's Phantom White Mask's neck letting his body drift to the ground.

"No!" Leonardo yelled as he charged at Shang Tsung.

Mikey was about to step into the ring as Raph put a hand on his shoulder shaking his head. Shang Tsung easily dodged all of Leonardo's attacks as he tripped him to the ground.

"Your ninjitsu needs some work but that is not your greatest weakness. Your passion for the safety of others makes you weak, I can see it in your soul." Shang Tsung said so only Leo could hear.

"The winner of this match goes to Leonardo." Shang Tsung said as Naruto and Mikey came to Leo's side.

"I'm alright." Leo said as he stood to his feet.

"What were you thinking fighting against him?" Mikey asked as they exited the ring.

"He didn't charge him for a fight, but to place a microchip of some kind on him. Am I right Leonardo?" Sasuke asked as they walked right next to him.

"So you noticed." Leo said as he stopped in his tracks.

"Let's just hope Shang Tsung didn't." Sasuke replied.

"Leo, why did you plant a microchip on him?" Naruto asked out of curiosity.

"I promise I'll tell you as soon as this last match is over." Leo said as Neji began to walk towards the ring.

"Neji, don't use any of your chakra attacks." Leonardo reminded.

"Don't worry, I don't plan on it." Neji replied as he stepped into the ring.

"It seems Leo has found out as well, why else would he not want any of us to use our chakra." Itachi said to himself.

_Neji stepped into the ring to see a guy dressed in a black tuxedo with a black hat on. He had red and white diamonds on all of his fingers. He smiled as Neji looked over at him._

"I am Diamond Doom, prepare yourself warrior." He said as he crossed his legs.

Neji just stood there as Shang Tsung stood up from his chair.

"Let this next round begin. Round one, Fight!" Shang Tsung yelled.

All of Diamond Dooms rings began to light up as an energy field warped around him. Seconds later one of Diamond Dooms left eye glowed red with his right eye glowing white. Then suddenly all the glowing stopped and the electricity disappeared.

"I forfeit, Shang Tsung I'll let Neji have this victory." Diamond Doom says as he stepped out of the ring.

Shang Tsung sat there in confusion as the warrior walked off and vanished into the distance. Neji walks out of the ring as he stands beside his friends.

"What in the shell, who just quits." Raph said as everyone agreed with him except Leo who stood there with a straight face.

An hour went by as the remaining fighters of their group fought in their match's which they won. Later that night they got into a group.

"So Leo what's the deal, how come we can't use any chakra?" Raphael asked.

"Because we don't want to reveal any of our attacks before the real tournament begins." He replied.

"What do you mean, there's another tournament?" Sasuke asked.

"Yah, explain yourself Leo." Naruto added.

"Well last night when I was out training I came across Shang Tsung and some creature I've never seen before. It had these sharp blades that would come out of its skin." Leo said.

"Ewe, gross." Donatello Commented.

"I heard them say that things are almost in place for the real tournament to begin, along with some talk about the soul taking of the greatest warriors." Leo continued.

"You actually believe what they said." Raph said.

"You better believe him, they have the ability to do so." Liu Kang said as he walked up to them.

"Who are you?" Raphael asked.

"I am Liu Kang. I met a few of you earlier" He replied as he looked over at Neji, Mikey, Sasuke, Donatello, and Naruto.

"And I'm Leonardo, so how much do you know about this guy?" Leonardo asked.

"We go way back, he goes back with the history of my clan before I was even born." Liu Kang said.

"So does he truly have the ability to swipe away souls?" Sasuke asked.

Before Liu Kang could reply a loud bell goes off in the distance alarming everyone to come. They all walked as Liu Kang continued.

"He is an evil sorcerer which can assume the many fighting styles of all the souls he has taken." Liu Kang said as they entered a large cave with tables, chairs, food, lit torches, and all the rest of the fighters.

"Welcome everyone, it is time to announce the real tournament. It will be held tomorrow." He started. "My fighters will take part in this tournament, for now on each person must kill their opponent, if anyone declines raise your hand right now." Shang Tsung said as he stared straight over at Leonardo who didn't raise his hand.

_Mikey raised his hand in a proud fashion thinking the rest of his friends a master would raise their hands. Which none of them did as Shang Tsung looked over at him. _

"So Michelangelo do you wish to forfeit?" Shang Tsung asked.

"Nah just stretching dude, you can continue on." Mikey said as he heard giggling from others in the distance.

"Nice play-off." Raph whispered.

"I don't like this one bit." Splinter said to himself.

"Alright then, you may now all dine." Shang Tsung said as he walked off.

_Minutes later everyone began to eat as Leonardo walked off. Johnny Cage and Naruto noticed and followed. Leo ran out of the cave into the dark woods with Johnny Cage and Naruto struggling to keep up. After about two minutes of running Naruto could feel a sharp damp pain in his legs as he gulped it out of his mind._

_Suddenly Johnny Cage came to a stop as they looked around. It was hard to see in this dark forest, there was also a slight mist around as well. Suddenly they heard someone walking towards them as they are pulled up into the trees. Naruto wanted to yell out but turned only to see it was Leonardo._

"Shhh." Leonardo whispered as they looked down at the ground to see a figure down in the mist.

_Naruto was finally able to picture out whom it was, it was Shang Tsung. He now understood Leo had tracked him here from the device he planted on him earlier in the day. _

"I thought I heard something." Shang Tsung said as he looked back then walked a few yards away.

_Then they saw Shang Tsung opened up a door which leads into the ground. There were red stone stairs leading to a pathway and Shang Tsung walked down in. A few seconds later the chamber began to close behind him._

"Now." Leo said as the three of them jumped out of the tree and barely made it into the hide out of Shang Tsung.

_The air was very damp and had dust glooming over their pathway as they walked down the stairs. When they got to the bottom of the stairs they looked to both sides of the wall to see skeletons and skulls behind glass._

"Let's get going, we don't want to lose him." Leo said.

"Stay together, anything could happen in this place." Johnny Cage added.

Naruto swallowed as they made there descend down the misty hall.

"Now I'm wondering why I followed, hopefully I won't regret this." Naruto said.

**To Be Continued **


	6. Meet your new enemies

**Team Mutant Ninja Clan**

**Chapter 6**

**Meet your new enemies **

_The three of them steadily walked down the dark and mysterious hall, only looking back a few times to here the echoing of foot steps or the sound of laughter. Naruto began to shiver as it began to become cold as they continued on, Johnny and Leo felt it as well but shaked it off. As they walked for another good three minutes a foul odor could be tasted as well as smelled, it was the scent of death._

"_Oh boy, I knew I shouldn't have come." This is what ran through Naruto's mind as they came to a stop. _

"Leo, what's up?" Johnny Cage asked wondering why they came to a stop.

"We move with caution from here." Leonardo said with a straight face.

"What's going on?" Johnny asked.

"Traps." Leo quickly replied.

"Traps, how do you know there are traps down here?" Naruto asked.

_Leo pointed ahead where the twilight of the moon could be seen peering through the cracks in the wall. A body could be seen with arrows deep within someone's body. _

"I guess we know what happened to Michelangelo's opponent." Johnny Cage replied as he looked over at the corpse.

"I have a better idea, why don't I just use my shadow clone technique to see what's up ahead." Naruto suggested.

"No, I don't want you to use any of your moves using chakra, we could be being watched." Leo responded.

_Johnny just stood there not knowing a word about what they were talking about. The three of them moved with extreme caution as they slowly made their way down the hall. They ducked as they came as they came within inches of the light peeking through the cracks assuming it was what triggered off the traps. After about another minute, they came to a point where they had to choose between three paths. One path was a dark hall with dust flowing everywhere, the path in the middle was pitch dark with the sound of water dripping, the path to the right was lit with torches guiding their way._

"I think it's safe to say we'll go to this path." Leonardo said as they walked into the hall lighten up with torches.

_Leo felt his feet beginning to become sore but ignored this as they continued on. Soon the three of them could begin to here the sounds of voices, this told them they were getting closer to their destination. But when they came to the end of the hall they saw no one in sight, only what appeared to be a large cave with torches each few yards away. _

"Are you kidding me, where the hell did Shang Tsung run off to?!" Naruto yelled in frustration.

"Keep your voice down, we don't want to broadcast to him that we are here." Leonardo said as he looked down at his tracking device.

"He's not to far from here, it seems like he's not on the move anymore." Leonardo said as he looked up from his device.

"What are we waiting for, let's hurry before he does begin to journey off." Johnny Cage said.

_Naruto shrugged in agreement as the three of them marched on. As they pressed on they came to a new room, there were stairs leading down into another room. And down there was Shang Tsung and a few others. The three of them quickly hid behind some crates nearby._

"So we found him, now what?" Naruto asked.

"We listen, I want to know what their up to." Leonardo replied.

_Naruto peaked around the barrow to see who was down there besides Shang Tsung. He noticed a guy who was all geared up with a red patch over one of his eyes, he was known as Kano. He then looked over to the corner of the room to see a human looking creature that is bald with razor sharp teeth standing up against the wall with his arms crossed, his name is Baraka. The last thing Naruto saw left him breathless, a creature standing at nearly eight feet with four arms stood the former champion of Mortal Kombat, Prince Goro. Naruto just sat there wide eyed as they began a conversation._

"I hope you three are for this tournament." Shang Tsung said.

"I laugh at that, preparations aren't needed against such creatons such as the humans." Baraka barked.

"Couldn't agree more, the only ones we have to worry about is Liu Kang's little group." Kano added in.

"Don't get so confident, we have ourselves a new threat, I want you to be extremely careful of him." Shang Tsung said.

"Someone new, who?" Baraka asked.

"Judging from what I viewed from the distance, I saw some guy who could fight with four swords at the same time." Kano said.

"Impressive." Baraka replied.

"Just stay alert of that Uchiha kid, Sasuke." Shang Tsung said.

"_Sasuke." Naruto whispered._

_Naruto didn't expect them to say Sasuke, he expected to here Leonardo or someone he had never heard of._

"Sasuke, yes I heard people talking about that guy as I walked down the hall." Goro said.

"Did anyone see you?" Shang Tsung asked.

"No, I heard voices echoing through the wall." Goro replied.

"Good we want to keep everything concealed." Shang Tsung said.

"What is so special about that kid?" Baraka asked.

"He's has great athletic ability and sharpness of the mind. I took a gaze into his soul, he's filled with darkness, one which craves power to become elite above others." Shang Tsung said.

"He'll be nothing, it's Liu Kang we need to be worried about." Goro replied.

"Don't get careless, were this close to merging all the realms." Shang Tsung said.

"I heard you had a scuffle with some green creature earlier." Baraka said.

"Yes his name is Leonardo, he'll be nothing to worry much about especially Michelangelo and Naruto." Shang Tsung added.

"Um, so how good is this Leo?" Kano asked.

"He's got skill, but is weak minded. He should make it to at least round three." Shang Tsung said.

"How about that Michelangelo and Naruto guy?" Kano asked.

"Let's just say I'm surprised their still both in, they will be eliminated by this next round I'm quite sure of it." Shang Tsung said.

_This makes Naruto's fist's clench as he begins to get angered. He feels a hand go on his shoulder as he looks over to see Leonardo._

"Don't let them discourage you, they no nothing about you and your abilities. Now you know why I didn't want you to use any chakra attacks." Leonardo said.

"Even without this chakra stuff you guy's are talking about they have taken an eye to your Sasuke friend." Johnny Cage said.

_Suddenly they here foot steps walk past the barrels going down to the stairs._

"Master Shang Tsung there is intruders up in the main hall." A guy wearing a ninja suite informs.

"Let us check it out." Shang Tsung said as they run up past the barrels.

_A few seconds later a large stone wall begins to close behind them._

"That's our way out of here." Leo said as he got to his feet.

Johnny Cage tripped as his shades fell off forcing him to go back, this delay made the stone wall shut.

"Why didn't you guy's go without me?" Johnny asked.

"We came together, we leave together." Leonardo said.

"What is so important about your shades anyway?" Naruto asked in frustration.

"If we had left without them there would be evidence we were here." Leo replied to his question.

_The three of them walked down the stairs as they looked around. There was a large table with chairs, to the left skeletons hanging on chains. To there surprise to the upper right corner of the room there was a room leading out of the room._

"What a lucky break, I guess we will get out of here." Naruto said as excitement grew in his voice.

"Freeze!" Someone said from behind them. "And put your hands in the air." The voice added.

Naruto, Johnny, and Leonardo did as they were told.

"Now I want to know what you guys and your master Shang Tsung are up to." The voice said.

"We aren't with him." Johnny said.

"Who do you take me for, a dumb mutt?" The voice asked.

"I don't know who you are, but I can assure you we don't work for Shang Tsung." Leonardo said.

A moment of silence goes by.

"Alright then you can put your hands down and turn around slowly." The voice said.

They did so and turned around to face an anthropomorphic fox creature holding out what appeared to be a laser gun.

"I'm assuming you're the intruder." Leonardo said.

"Intruder, I used stealth coming in here." The fox replied.

"Same here." Naruto said.

"So if you guy's aren't working for Shang Tsung, then what are you three doing here?" The fox asked.

"Finding out what they are up to, and we didn't get to much info as we had hoped." Leonardo replied.

"I see, so what are your names." The fox creature said as he put down his blaster.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto said proudly.

"I'm Leonardo, and that's Johnny Cage." Leo pointed out.

"Nice to meet you all, I am Fox Mccloud." The fox said.

"So do you know another way out of here Fox?" Naruto asked.

"Yah follow me." Fox said as they began to walk down the dark tunnel.

"So are you here alone?" Johnny asked as they walked down the misty hall.

"I'm actually here with a friend, his name is Link." Fox replied.

"Is he also a fox?" Naruto asked.

"No, actually he's more similar to you, just with longer ears." Fox said in a friendly manner.

"This place sure is big." Naruto said.

"Yah no kidding, I still haven't figured out all the routes for this place." Fox said as they continued on.

_By the time they had finally found there way out of the underground temple they made camp in the forest and went to sleep. Hours later Leonardo awoke to see Naruto and Fox standing up talking. Leo slowly sat up and whipped the sleep from his eyes._

"Well looks like Leo is up, guess we better wake Johnny." Fox said.

"What time is it?" Leo asked as he stood to his feet.

"4:58 a.m." Fox Mccloud replied.

"Yah we better get going." Leo said as he waked over and shook Johnny awake.

_After he awoke they began there journey back to the tournament grounds. They made it back within the next thirty minutes and to their surprise they found the schedule for round two of the tournament._

"Just as I thought, new fighters have been added to the list." Leo said.

"Yah and all of our names are scattered around." Naruto said as he saw his name wasn't in the same place.

_Naruto then looked on the list to check out a few of the match up's._

_-Fox Mccloud VS Sektor_

_-Reptile VS Naruto_

_-Sasuke Uchiha VS Mileena_

_-Raphael VS Baraka_

_-Nightwolf VS Michelangelo_

_-Kano VS Leonardo_

_-Itachi Uchiha VS Rain _

_-Tony VS Neji_

_-__**Zerela VS Casey Jones**_

"Zerela." Naruto said in anger as he remembered back to his first night going to New York City.

_Naruto didn't bother looking at any of the other matches after seeing that. Suddenly the four of them heard foot steps behind them and turned around to see Shang Tsung._

"I've been looking for the two of you, where have you been?" Shang Tsung asked as he walked up to Fox and Naruto.

"Um, well." Fox said as he tried to think up a story.

"Actually we were looking for you." Leonardo said.

"Well I was busy finding an intruder." Shang Tsung said.

"Did you find them?" Naruto asked as his legs began to shake hoping he didn't catch onto them.

"Actually it was one guy, we took care of it." Shang Tsung said.

"Where is the intruder now?" Leo asked.

"It's been taken care of. You two come with me, if you two would like to be spectator follow as well." Shang Tsung said.

_Shang Tsung led them to a small cave which had a large crystal ball in the middle of the room. There waiting was an android looking robot with red on, his name was Sektor along with someone in a green ninja uniform known as Reptile. Shang Tsung instructed them to stand beside their opponent._

"What's with the crystal ball?" Leonardo asked.

"It allows me to transport the fighters to any battle grounds of my choosing." Shang Tsung replied.

"In that case you should transport me and Reptile to a beach." Naruto suggested with Shang Tsung ignoring him.

_Within seconds Fox, Sektor, Naruto, and Reptile were transported out of the room as electricity formed around the crystal ball._

_Naruto looked around at his surroundings, it was clear he was not on a beach. He and Reptile were on a long square platform with acid boiling at the side down about a yard. Naruto gulped at this. There were also chains hanging over off of their little stage. _

_It was a whole different scenario for Fox and Sektor, they had been transported to a cave with torches around them to light their arena. 'Oh great another cave.' Is what went through Fox's mind as he looked at their fighting area. Out of nowhere they could here Shang Tsung's voice as he began to speak._

"Round 1, Fight!" He yelled.

Sektor charged Fox as Reptile charged towards Naruto for the 2nd round of Mortal Kombat begins.

"_Sektor and Reptile better win." Shang Tsung said to himself._

**To Be Continued**


	7. The leaking of blood

Team Mutant Ninja Clan

**Team Mutant Ninja Clan**

**Chapter 7**

**The leaking of blood**

_It was no joke, this Reptile guy wanted to slaughter him, he could see it in his eyes. Naruto lunged back as he quickly pulled out a ninja shuriken. He held it tight in hand as Reptile got closer; he slowly felt the blade slice is hand open. Naruto sucked up the pain as small amounts of blood flowed out. Reptile made the first move as he swung a large blade at Naruto who blocked it with his shuriken. He couldn't tell what kind of sword it was; he hadn't seen anything like it._

_Naruto kicked the sword out of his hand and as he did Reptile shot acid out of his mouth, luckily Naruto jumped to the side. Reptile then kicked the shuriken out of Naruto's hand as it rolled a few feet away. Naruto ignored this as he threw a punch at Reptile who ducked. They engaged in battle, Reptile appeared to have a slight edge. Naruto wasn't used to not using chakra attacks. Naruto tripped Reptile as he flipped backwards a few times over to his shuriken. He quickly picked it up. Before Reptile could react the shuriken is jabbed into his arm by Naruto, who then grabs him by the neck and tosses him into the acid nearby._

"Yah, I did it!" Naruto yelled as he is teleported from the area.

_He ends back up the room with the crystal ball again. He looks around to see Fox Mccloud leaning up against the wall with a smirk on his face. _

"What took you so long?" Fox asked.

"I was just playing around with him." Naruto replied.

"Good job, to the both of you." Shang Tsung said.

"Thanks." Fox said rubbing his head.

_As they walked off to go find the others Naruto wrapped a cloth around his hand. Suddenly Naruto and Fox saw a large crowed. They went over there to see what was up. Standing up against the wall was Sasuke with his eyes closed, with his head knelt down. Everyone was trying to ask him something._

"Well looks like your friends match is already over." Fox said.

"So how did you beat Sektor so quick?" Naruto asked.

"This device, it's a deflector. I shined his own missile back at him; anything that touches it goes four times as fast back." Fox replied.

"Hey Sasuke, you win?" Naruto asked.

_Naruto reached over as he tapped Sasuke who opened his eyes, he then grabbed Naruto and slammed him against the wall. Everyone became silent._

"I only entered this tournament for one single purpose, and that is to face Itachi. Anyone who gets in my way will die, including you." Sasuke said as he shoved Naruto away and walked off.

"I guess he beat that Mileena person." Fox said.

_Naruto stared over at Sasuke as he walked away. When Naruto turned around he bumped into someone. He looked up to see a guy in a black leather jacket, backwards brown hat, with a black T, brown shoes, and some blue jeans. He had an ear ring in his right ear; he also had black hair and blue eyes._

"Sorry about that." He said.

"It's ok, I'm Naruto Uzumaki." He said holding his hand out.

"Nice to meet you, you can call me Alvin Draper." He said shaking his hand.

"And I'm Fox." Fox said introducing himself.

"Nice to meet you as well." Alvin said.

"You have any friends here?" Naruto asked.

"No, I'm a loner." Alvin replied.

"Well you can join our group, if you would like." Fox offered.

"Sure, but what's up with you and Sasuke. You got blood between each other?" Alvin asked looking over at Naruto.

"That's a long story." Naruto said.

"I bet." Alvin said in agreement.

_It wasn't very far away from where they stood as Leonardo stepped in the ring to begin his next match. A few people gathered around to watch. It was a standard ring, just like the one before. Shang Tsung sat down at his chair as Kano entered the ring shortly as he looked over at Leonardo._

"Hello turtle, how does it feel to have your last day of life?" Kano asked.

"You tell me." Leo replied.

"Round 1, fight!!" Shang Tsung yelled.

"You're too weak minded to be in a tournament like this." Kano said.

"How do you define weak?" Leo questioned.

"This match will not last for a round two." Kano said as he pulled a blade out.

"You're absolutely right." Leonardo said as he threw is sword at Kano who dogged it.

_As Kano turned his head back to face Leonardo, Leo had run up to him and as he did he jabbed his sword through his chest. Everyone became quite. Shang Tsung stood up from his chair._

"The element of surprise can really work in someone's favor." Leo said.

"Are you going to kill me?" Kano asked with a laugh.

_Leo quickly yanked his sword out of Kano who dropped to his knees, as he coughed out blood._

"If you don't seek medical attention and continue this match, you will die. So it is your choice." Leonardo said.

_Kano jumped to his feet as he threw a few punches at Leonardo who dogged them all. Leonardo then countered as he punched Kano to the ground. Kano felt blood flowing from his body as he began to lose his vision._

"It's your choice Kano; I'm giving you a chance to live." Leonardo said.

_Kano did not reply, the match was over. Kano was unconscious._

"Leonardo wins." Shang Tsung said as Leo left the arena after retrieving his swords.

_Itachi watched from nearby as well as Splinter, Raphael, Donatello, Casey, and Liu Kang._

"_Leonardo is more interesting than I thought, the way his mind fluctuates is beyond anything I expected." Itachi thought to himself._

"Hey Leo, didn't expect you to do something like that." Raphael said.

"Shang Tsung may be able to look into our souls, but that doesn't mean he knows our every thoughts." Leonardo said.

"You got that right." Donatello said in agreement.

"As long as we stick together as a family we should be alright." Leonardo added in.

"Hey Casey, I think your match is up." Liu Kang reminded.

"Oh yah." Casey said as Naruto, Alvin, and Fox walked up to them.

"Hey guy's, this is Alvin Draper, and Fox Mccloud if you haven't already met them." Naruto said introducing them.

"Nice to meet you all, we'll catch up after the match." Casey said as he walked into the ring.

_Shang Tsung sat at his chair as Zerela entered the ring. It took Naruto everything he had inside of himself not to run up to the brute, and knock him over. Everything basically became still in Naruto's mind. It felt like his heart stopped pounding, as well as the flowing of his blood. This all lasted only for a few seconds as he his snapped back into reality by Leonardo._

"Don't worry Naruto, everything will be fine." Leonardo said.

"Round 1, fight!" Shang Tsung yelled.

_Naruto's heart raced as the match began. Casey ran over to Zerela as he hit him over the chest with a hockey stick, it broke in half. Casey then jumped back as he pulled out a baseball bat._

"I'm about to hit a home run." Casey said as he swung his bat hitting Zerela over the head.

_The bat instantly broke over the side of Zerela's head. Naruto became wide eyed at this. Casey then ran in as he started pounding Zerela on the chest with several punches. All of his attempts failed to inflict damage. As Casey continues his assault Zerela grabs his left wrist as he twists it cracking the bone. Casey falls to the ground as he yells out in pain._

"What's going on, how come he can't hurt him?" Donatello asked.

"This aint right." Raphael said as he pulled out his Sai's.

_Casey slowly try's to get up as he yelps out in pain. Zerela picks him up as he snaps his neck to the right. Casey's lifeless body wobbles to the ground. Everyone is in shock. A smirk goes across Shang Tsung's face. Tear's fill Raphael's eyes as he yells out in anger._

"Zerela wins, Fatality." Shang Tsung says as he walks over and takes Casey's soul.

"Noooo!!" Raphael yells.

"The next matches will begin this evening." Shang Tsung said as he walked off.

_The whole group walked away in shock as they strolled off into the woods._

"That Zerela person is something else." Alvin said.

"I should have stepped in." Leonardo said.

_Raph was silent and Mikey had tears running down his eyes. All this made Naruto even angrier._

"Now more than ever, we must all stick together as a team." Splinter said.

"Your right, from now on we are the Team Mutant Ninja Clan." Mikey said as more tears rolled down his eyes.

_He put his hand in the middle as everyone put their hands over his. _

"We can do this, we are Earths last hope." Liu Kang added.

_Shang Tsung was sitting alone in his temple as his thoughts wondered around. He suddenly heard someone drop from the ceiling right in front of him. He opened his eyes to see Sasuke Uchiha._

"How did you get in here?" Shang Tsung asked.

"Does it really matter?" Sasuke asked

"What is it you want?" Shang Tsung asked.

"I want you to pit me up against Itachi Uchiha." Sasuke replied.

_Shang Tsung dove deep into his soul and found how much hatred he had towards him, as well as his troubled past._

"If I do that for you, what will you give me in return?" Shang Tsung asked.

"I don't know what you want, but I guarantee I will fight you in the final, I'll let you live." Sasuke replied as he began to walk off.

"Your wish is granted, but in return I want you to face and kill Naruto." Shang Tsung said.

_Sasuke stopped in his tracks. He thought about it for a moment._

"Why do you want me to kill Naruto?" Sasuke asked facing him.

"I just wanted to see your reaction; it seems you're not as good as you could be. A strong warrior won't hesitate to kill, even those he loves, just for the thrill of the power. You crave it, I myself as well; you and I are more alike than you think." Shang Tsung said.

"You and I are nothing alike; you're a maniac who gets his material from the lives of others in a sad fashion. Just make sure I fight Itachi next." Sasuke said as he walked off.

"_You will be mine soon, Sasuke Uchiha." Shang Tsung said to himself._

_Hours passed by as the warriors trained with each other. Alvin and Naruto were at the side just having a conversation. Raphael was still upset about earlier, he stood in a corner alone._

"So you're saying you don't have a girlfriend?" Alvin asked.

"I will soon, it's just that these three girls are fighting over me." Naruto said.

"Really, what are their names?" Alvin asked.

"Tenten, Sakura, and Hinata." Naruto said proudly.

"Yah right." Neji said as he walked up to them.

"Don't listen to him, he's just jealous." Naruto said.

"Besides his fantasies, my name is Neji." He said introducing himself.

"Nice to meet you Neji, I'm Alvin." He replied.

_Suddenly Johnny Cage came running in._

"Mikey you're up!" Johnny Cage said.

"Great, who's my opponent?" Mikey asked.

"Zerela." Johnny Cage replied.

_Everyone froze. Raphael moved from the tree he was leaning up against._

"Mikey, you got this." Raph said as he put a hand on his shoulder.

"Easier said than done." Mikey said as everyone followed him to the ring.

_They all followed Mikey to the ring as he stepped in._

"Round one, fight!" Shang Tsung yelled.

_Mikey ran over to Zerela as he did a jump kick. Zerela grabbed his leg as he swung him to the ground. Mikey quickly got back to his feet, and as he did Zerela knocked him right back down with a kick._

"Come on Mikey, you can win this one!!" Liu Kang yelled.

_Mikey got up yet again and was punched three times sending him back down. There was something wrong, Zerela's punches were stronger than anything Mikey has ever been hit by. Zerela picks up Mikey and throws him clear across the ring. Mikey looks over at Leo._

"Can I use my chakra attacks yet?" Mikey asked in a faint voice.

_Leo nodded. Before Mikey could get up Zerela picked Mikey up by his right foot and started pounding on him. Mikey coughed out blood as this happened. Raph was just about ready to step in. Zerela then threw Mikey across the ring again._

"That's enough, finish him." Shang Tsung said.

_When Zerela turned around Leonardo was standing in front of Mikey's body. Everyone was speechless._

"_How in the world did Leo get over there so quickly, it's almost like he teleported." Sasuke thought to himself._

"That's enough Zerela, you win the match." Leonardo said as he stood with confidence.

"Yes Zerela, you may leave the arena." Shang Tsung said as he walked up to Leonardo.

"You're a good warrior Leonardo, but I must collect what is mine." Shang Tsung said as he got in his face.

"And what exactly is that?" Leonardo asked.

_Shang Tsung put his hand over Mikey as he yelled out in pain. The damage was done; Mikey's soul now belonged to Shang Tsung. It all happened so quickly, Leo was not able to stop him. He reacted by grabbing Shang Tsung by the shirt._

"Give my brother back you monster!!" Leonardo yelled.

_Naruto stood as anger builded up. He felt his head ache, and then he lost all vision to all that was real. Chakra started to build around his body, his teeth became sharp as his eyes closed. Everyone directed there attention his way. _

"This is not good." Neji said.

_The demon of the nine tailed fox started to take over from within. Before anyone could react Naruto knocked to the ground leaving him unconscious. Standing over his body was Sasuke; he had knocked him from behind._

"_What in the world was that?" Shang Tsung thought to himself. _

_Leonardo picked up Michelangelo's body as he laid it in front of Master Splinter. Liu Kang walked and brought Naruto over as well._

"All is not lost." Liu Kang said.

"What do you mean, he's dead!!" Raphael yelled out in tears.

"If we defeat Shang Tsung your brother's soul will return to his body, he didn't actually die physically." Liu Kang replied with a comb tone.

_Raphael became silent._

"You're sure of this?" Leonardo asked.

"I'm positive." Liu Kang replied.

"I guess we can drop the tears and sorrow, we have to win this thing." Donatello said as he wiped the tears from his eyes.

"_I wonder how Naruto will take all this when he awakes." Neji thought to himself. _

"Make sure when he awakes he stay's comb." Sasuke said as he walked past them to the ring.

"Sasuke, who are you fighting?" Leonardo asked.

"A fight that has lasted for far too long." Sasuke replied.

"Itachi." Leonardo whispered.

_Sasuke stood in the middle of the ring with his eyes closed. Seconds later he opened them to see Itachi. Everyone at the tournament was watching this match._

"Leonardo, you think they will use any attacks using chakra?" Neji asked.

"I can almost guarantee you that they will." Leonardo replied.

"Round…1…Fight!!" Shang Tsung yelled.

_Immediately the both of them run towards each other as they do both jump into the air. Sasuke shoot's fire out as Itachi spins away dodging it. They both land on the ground as Itachi makes three clones of himself. Everyone becomes speechless as Shang Tsung jumps out of his seat in amazement. The four Itachi's run over as they engage in battle with Sasuke._

_Sasuke quickly gets rid of the imposter Itachi's as he begins to fight the real one. They both appear to be evenly matched. Itachi spins back swinging a kick out sending Sasuke spinning to the ground. Sasuke quickly leaps back to his feet as he grabs Itachi by the neck. Itachi does the same to him._

"This journey, this fight, it ends here!!" Sasuke yelled.

"It will never end, your weak, and you always will be unless you take control of your destiny." Itachi replied.

_They pushed away from each other as they both threw shurikens at each other. They hit in the middle as they fell to the ground. _

"What do you mean, I control what I do, and I serve no one." Sasuke said.

"And what exactly is your destiny?" Itachi asked.

_Sasuke could not quite answer this. He stood there as he thought about it._

"You see, I am correct your life ends here today." Itachi said.

"That's where you're wrong." Sasuke said as he began to load up an attack.

"Your not serious, do you think you'll be able to hit me with that Chidori attack of yours?" Itachi asked.

_About ten seconds past by as Sasuke loaded it up._

"Before you can even run over here and hit me with it, I could finish you." Itachi said.

"As Leonardo said, the element of surprise can work in someone's favor." Sasuke said as he threw the energy attack from his hands at top speed.

_Itachi simply jumped over it as it left the arena and headed straight towards Fox. It was to close Fox couldn't dodge it, so he did what he could only do. He deflected it with his device, and as it traveled back it busted through Itachi's chest as he spat out blood._

"Clever move." Itachi said as he fell to the ground never to get up.

"Sasuke wins, Fatality." Shang Tsung said as the crowd cheered out loud.

_Fox jumped in the ring as he greeted Sasuke who looked over at him._

"How did you know I would be able to deflect your attack?" Fox asked.

"I heard you and Naruto talking earlier. If I had ran into you with force it might not have worked, but since it was like a projectile everything worked in my favor." Sasuke said.

_When Shang Tsung tried to take his soul nothing happened, it was like his soul had traveled away or something._

"The next set of matches will begin later." Shang Tsung said.

"Shang Tsung, who will be fighting Zerela next?" Fox Mccloud asked.

"Some guy named Alvin Draper, and then after he is done it will be Neji Hyuga." Shang Tsung said as he walked off.

"He must be assuming Neji will win, and Alvin will lose." Fox said.

"I would say so." Sasuke said as he walked off.

"This tournament is turning out to be more interesting than I thought." Neji said.

**To Be Continued**


	8. Play Time Ends

**Team Mutant Ninja Clan**

**Chapter 8**

**Play Time Ends**

_He stood there standing, thinking to himself. He had witnessed his death but didn't quite believe it. Leo stood by himself as his thoughts flowed through his mind. It wasn't Mikey's death on his mind but rather Itachi's. The kind of guy he seemed to be Leo didn't expect him to be defeated that easily._

"_For some reason I have a feeling we will see him again." Leo whispered as he stood in silence. _

_Seconds went by as he heard foot steps. He turned to see Sasuke._

"You might be right Leonardo." He said.

"How long have you been watching me?"

"I'd say a good half hour."

"So what's next?" Leo asked turning to the side with a slight smirk.

"We win this thing and take care of Shang Tsung."

"After you defeated Itachi I thought you would have lost interest in this whole thing, why the change in heart?"

"I have my reasons; just make sure you take care of business in the ring."

"Don't worry about me."

_The two of them shared one last glance as Sasuke walked off yet again. His arms and hands had grown tired and sore by this time from all the punching he had done. Raphael dropped to his knees as tears slowly came to his eyes. His brother was gone and there was nothing he could do about. He slowly looked up as his master and his brother Donatello approached him. They didn't say a word, they just stood in place. Raph got to his feet as he looked towards the two of them._

"I know you are saddened my son, but we must hang tight as a family." Splinter preached.

"Remember Liu Kang said if we defeat Shang Tsung we can get our brother back." Donatello reassured.

_Raphael took a deep breath as he nodded._

"Alright let's go out and win this thing." Raph said with a new surge of confidence.

"We will begin to rebuild, I'll win the next match for my son." Splinter said.

_Not to far away Fox Mccloud watched as a couple matches went by. A few fighters caught his attention as he looked on. There was Baraka, a highly advanced fighter yet weird looking creature, Subzero, with a very interesting fighting style, Scorpion; he was the last to catch his attention. _

"Looks like there is some competition after all." Fox said as Johnny Cage and Liu Kang walked up next to him.

"Hey Fox what you doing over here?" Johnny Cage asked.

"Just spectating." He replied.

"I wonder how soon Shang Tsung will let out his real opponents." Liu Kang said.

"I'm sure he's waiting for the weakest of this group to be defeated." Johnny replied.

"Don't you guy's have any more allies, more earth defenders?" Fox asked as he turned to face the two of them.

"Indeed there are, none of the others showed up." Liu Kang replied.

"That's odd." Fox said.

"Yea you're telling me." Johnny Cage said.

_Not to far away Shang Tsung paced the floor back in one of the smaller temples. He thought about it all, the events that had led up to this point. Many things bothered him to this point, but nothing bothered him more than the fact he wasn't able to take Itachi's soul after he had been slain. It made no sense. But then again he knew nothing about the true nature of many of the opponents in this tourney. The silence is broken as someone enters the room._

"Master I have won my last match just as you commanded."

"Good job Baraka; you have proven yourself to be one of my elite." Shang Tsung replied.

"Who will my next opponent be?" He asked.

"I'll let you know in time." He replied.

"Yes sir." Baraka replied as he left the room.

_Fox and Johnny Cage stood watching as more matches went by. The next second they heard foot steps approaching them. They turned to see Donatello, Raphael, and Splinter heading their way._

"I'm assuming one of you is about to fight." Fox greeted.

"Indeed you are right Fox." Splinter said.

"So who's up?" Johnny asked.

_Splinter nodded._

"Good luck in there." Johnny said giving him a thumbs up.

"Thank you Johnny Cage." Splinter replied as he made his way to the ring.

_Standing across from him was a man dressed in a karate suit. They both got into their fighting stances as Shang Tsung made his way over to his chair to begin the match. Splinter looked over at Shang Tsung as he let out a silent growl._

"Let the match, begin!"

_Splinter ran over at top speed as he did a jump spin kick sending his opponent to the ground. It was clear after a couple seconds he wasn't going to get up. He had broken his neck when he hit the hard pavement._

"Splinter wins, flawless victory." Shang Tsung said as he looked over at Splinter who had hatred filled in his eyes.

"Well that sure was a quick one." Johnny said.

"No kidding." Fox said a little surprised himself.

_Splinter walked out of the ring as he is congratulated by the others._

"Anybody have any idea where Leo is?" Donatello asked.

"I wouldn't worry too much about him, he's probably meditating." Raphael exclaimed.

"How long do you think it will take until Naruto awakes?" Liu Kang asked.

"He wasn't hit to hard so I suppose it shouldn't be to much longer until he rejoins our group." Donatello replied.

"That's good we'll need all the help we can get." Liu Kang said.

_A small period went by as no matches took place giving the combatants a small breather. Most either ate or chatted with those around them. Raphael walked over next to Neji who was staring into the distance._

"Something bugging you man?" Raph asked.

"Nothing really, just wondering what this tournament is really all about."

"I've been wondering myself, Liu Kang gave us a whacky description."

"I guess we'll have to wait and see how things unfold." Neji said.

"Most defiantly."

_It wasn't to long after as Shang Tsung gathered everyone back into the main temple._

"Hello everyone I'm glad you have been patient." He began.

"Let's hope this isn't one of those fight well before you die speeches." Donatello whispered.

"For this next round those who win will have shown they are in the top one hundred fifty fighters in the world."

"Like I didn't already know." Raph said sarcastically

_Shang Tsung let out a sharp smirk as he faced the crowd._

"Let the next round of Mortal Kombat begin." He said with anticipation in his voice.

"It's about time." Sasuke mumbled under his breath.

_Shang Tsung walked out of the temple as everyone followed. He quickly called out the first matches as Donatello's name is called. Dony takes a quick gulp as he shrugs._ _He walks up to Shang Tsung who transports him away right at that second._

"Hey what's the meaning of this?!" Raph yelled as he ran over.

"I simply sent him to a different location for his battle, no need for the hype I assure." Shang Tsung replied calmly.

_Raph slowly backs off as Splinter walks up to him._

"It is alright my son, Donatello will be alright."

_After a few seconds his heart rate dropped back to normal as he came to his senses._

"You're right sensei."

_Before he knew it he was gone. He looked around to see no one in sight. Donatello then noticed he was on the top of a mountain. He took this time to look over the edge to see spikes at the bottom._

"Phew, that's not how I plan on going out." Don said as he felt the prescience of someone near.

_He quickly turned to see a buffed man in black tights with a patch over his right eye._

"I'm assuming you're my opponent." Donatello said pulling his bo staff out.

"You're exactly right turtle creature, your road to victory ends here."

_Out of nowhere metal spikes pop out of his fingers as well as his back. Donatello jumps at this._

"What exactly are you?" Donatello asked.

"Just call me Cyber Wolf!!" He yelled as his teeth grew long and sharp.

"I feel like I'm about to be a victim in a horror flick." Dony said.

_Cyber Wolf wasted no time as he raced forward. Donatello stayed in place waiting to counter his first move. Cyber Wolf swung his claws out as Donatello jumped over him kicking Cyber Wolf in the back of the head._

"You're fast for a turtle." He said with a smirk.

"You'd be surprised." Donatello said showing off his staff moves.

_Cyber Wolf rushed over as he continued his assault._

"_He's quick, one good hit from those," Donatello quickly slid under his legs getting some space, "blades, those things could tear me apart with one good hit."_

_Donatello continued on defense as he analyzed his opponent._

"_He dangerous not to mention quick, but he obviously is no Sherlock's, this defiantly works to my advantage." Donatello said as he led Cyber Wolf over to the edge of the mountain._

"Now I've got you, no where to run now little turtle."

"I don't plan on it." Donatello replied confidently.

_Cyber Wolf lunged forward as Donatello bent over backwards keeping his balance at the same time. Second's later Cyber Wolfs body can be seen as he crashes into the spikes._

"Hopefully he suffered from shell shock before he made it to his destination." Donatello said.

_After about a moment later Donatello repapered back in front of Shang Tsung._

"Congratulations Donatello, you've advanced to the next round."

_Don then turned around to see his brother Leonardo._

"Great job Dony."

"Where are the others?" Donatello asked.

"They went to go watch Neji fight." Leo replied.

"I guess we'll go join them."

_Leo nodded as they headed to the left. _

_It slowly cleared; it had seemed to be clearing from within. It was pure darkness one which he had been dealing with his whole life. His eyes slowly opened, the first thing he noticed was the fact that his whole body was numb. He turned his head to the right as he realized he was lying on a bed. Then suddenly everything poured in, the battles, the lost's, and the memories. Naruto popped up as everything came back to him. He felt the back of his neck as he yelped out in pain._

"Must find the others, they may need my help." Naruto said as he slid out of the bed into his shoes.

_He quickly made his way out of the room as he entered the dark halls. As he walked on he could feel his strength slowly coming back to him. It wasn't to long as he made his way back to outside. He looked to his right to see a large crowd._

"Alvin." Naruto said as he saw his new fond friend in the ring.

_Not far away Shang Tsung sat in his normal spot to view the match. Naruto skimmed the crowd as he caught sight of Liu Kang and Fox standing next to each other. He quickly made his way over to the two of them._

"I see you're back." Fox said.

"Hey Fox what's going on, who is Alvin going against?" Naruto asked.

"That Zerela guy." Liu Kang replied.

_Naruto clinched his fists. Alvin stood in the ring silently. He slowly put his hat on backwards as Zerela entered the ring. Everyone was quite as Shang Tsung stood to his feet._

"Round 1, fight!" He yelled.

_Neither one of them made a move as they stared each other down._

"It's very apparent you're scared, so I'll make the first move." Zerela said as he raced forward throwing a punch at Alvin who flipped over his shoulder.

"Impressive." Leo said as he watched on.

_Zerela ran back over as he threw multiple kicks and punches at Alvin who just dodged them all._

"_This Alvin guy is smarter then I thought, he's obviously analyzing the way this guy fights." Neji thought to himself._

_Out of nowhere Alvin trips Zerela to the ground as a loud thump can be heard._

"Don't tell me that's all you've got Cinderella." Alvin teased.

_Zerela jumped up enraged just as Alvin had predicted. Zerela threw another punch as Alvin ducked and used this time to uppercut him to the gut. Everyone began to clap. Something was wrong he was stuck; his arm was stuck in Zerela's gut. Everyone watched in confusion as Alvin slowly wiggled his arm free. He quickly jumped back to see slimy purple ooze on his sleeves._

"Blah, what is this stuff?" Alvin said as he looked back over to Zerela who had fallen to his knees.

_Zerela began to cough out more of the purple ooze as his arms fell off._

"What in the shell?!!" Donatello said.

_Moments later Zerela's head fell off as steam came around the body._

"_What is going on?" Alvin thought to himself._

_The smoke slowly cleared as multiple body parts can be seen scattered. Alvin became wide eyed as he caught sight of a young woman with blue eyes with long brown hair dressed in a mini black dress._

"Holly hot woman in a skin tight black dress Leo!" Donatello yelled.

"Ze, Zerela?" Alvin asked as she looked up at him with her sea water blue eyes.

_She quickly raced over at him as Alvin got into his fighting stance. Not even a second later Shang Tsung appeared in between them._

"That is enough Zerela." Shang Tsung said.

_She immediately stopped as Shang Tsung directed his attention to Alvin._

"You're the winner of this match, Mr. Draper." Shang Tsung said as he and Zerela walked off.

_Alvin walked out of the ring as he made his way over to Fox._

"What just happened?" Fox asked.

"I don't know exactly."

"So was she in a robot or something?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know Naruto; I guess time will only tell." Alvin replied.

"Good work out there." Liu Kang commented.

_He had made it back to his hideout along with Zerela as he took a seat._

"It seems these humans want to get serious, it seems like play time is over." Shang Tsung said.

**To Be Continued**


	9. Reality Check

**Team Mutant Ninja Clan**

**Chapter 9**

**Reality Check**

_The remaining combatants stood around as they waited for the next round to come. A small shower of rain slowly poured down as they waited. Fox looked up at the sky, welcoming every single drop that fell upon him. It was almost as if the rain was a type of relaxation stimulus. He began to doze off as he heard foot steps from behind. He turned only to see Liu Kang._

"Oh it's just you, thought it might be someone looking for a fight."

"Of course not."

"Quick question, shouldn't Zerela be disqualified for the remainder of the tournament?" Fox asked.

"It's Shang Tsung's tournament so I wouldn't hold your breath on that one."

"Good point."

"So where is it you are from?"

"What's that?" Fox asked.

"It's just I've never seen a creature quite like you."

"I'm from a place called the Lylat System, born on a planet called Corneria."

"Interesting." Liu Kang said.

_The rain began to come down a little harder. The two of them ignored this as they trotted on a little walk._

"If you don't mind me asking, what brought you to this tournament?" Liu Kang asked.

"Back home I heard of an evil force, which led me here to investigate."

"I see."

"What's your story?"

"Me and Shang have history, let's just say this is another get together."

"Hopefully the last." Fox added.

"You have any friends back home?"

"Not just that, I lead a team called Star Fox."

"Catchy name." Liu Kang said.

_They then turned the corner as they caught sight of Neji standing alone under a temple umbrella. They nodded as they walked his way. Neji stared up at the two of them as they stepped in front of him._

"How long until the next round?" Neji asked.

"I'm not sure, but I'm sure it will be soon." Liu Kang replied.

_Through the mist of the rain they heard the slamming of a bell._

"That must be our cue." Fox said as they walked into that direction.

"_Here we go again." Neji thought to himself._

_They made it back to the main grounds in no time. The rest of the fighters gathered around as well as they waited for the announcements. It didn't take very long as Shang Tsung came into view. He put his hand in the air as the crowd became silent._

"Welcome back for yet another round, this one shall be promising." He said with an evil grin.

_Fox gulped at this._

"This next round will be the true beginning of this tournament, for my greatest fighters will be entering as of now." Shang Tsung explained.

"I could of predicted that." Neji said.

"I wish you all the best of luck, I will call you up when it is your turn."

"What happened to the brackets?" Fox asked.

"I've switched methods, in any case some of you may even get the chance to take on Prince Goro himself." Shang Tsung explained.

"I'll bite, who's Prince Goro?" Fox asked.

"A four armed creature, a very formidable foe." Liu Kang said with a straight face.

"Interesting." Neji said

_With that Shang Tsung walked over to the side as he called up a few people. Neji looked over his shoulder to see Leonardo and Donatello _approaching.

"You three ready for the next round?" Leonardo asked.

"I guess we're as ready as you can be." Fox said with a small laugh.

_The rest of the group walked up a couple seconds later as they waited in silence. Fighter after fighter were called up. A half hour passed by as one of their names was finally called._

"Raphael and Kijome." He called out.

_Raph glanced at his team mates once more as he followed. He looked over at his opponent. Kijome was dressed in a black and purple ninja suite. Shang Tsung led them into a dark room with a crystal ball sitting in the center._

"Both of you have impressed me thus far, any requests on where you'd like to fight?" Shang Tsung asked.

"It doesn't matter to me." Kijome said with a grunt.

"How bout the roof tops of New York City?" Raph asked.

"Granted."

_With that the two of them were transported out of the room. While his eyes closed he felt a cold breeze as he heard the traffic of a city around him. He opened his eyes to see the city he called home._

"So this is New York City, I've heard much of this place."

"Yah, this is my home turf pal." Raphael said as he swung out his sai's.

"Your over confidence will be the death of you yet warrior." Kijome said as he slid out his sword.

_Raph raced forward as Kijome jumped to another building._

"So he wants to play cat and mouse." Raph said as he followed.

_They went from building to building as Kijome finally came to a stop. As soon as Raph landed on to the building Kijome jumped over as he did a bicycle kick knocking Raphael to the ground. As Raph looked up Kijome slashed his sword downward as Raph quickly rolled out of the way._

"Nice try." Raph said as he flipped up as he charged forward.

_Their weapons of steel collided as they continued their battle. Raph spun his sai's as he knocked Kijome's sword out of his hand._

"Welcome to New York." Raphael said as he punched Kijome sending him off of the building into a dumpster.

"That takes care of that." Raphael said as he heard a body fall from behind him.

_He turned to see a rhino looking creature laying on the ground motionless._

"Oooo....k." Raphael said as he slowly approached the body.

_As Raph came within a few feet of the body someone jumped down in front of it. A man dressed in a red karate suite with long blond hair stared over at him._

"_Something tells me Shang Tsung set me up." Raphael mumbled under his breath._

_Raphael jumped forward wanting to make the first move. The man in red looked a little confused as he jumped out of the way. As Raph landed on his feet he turned to be kicked to the ground. As Raph jumped up he felt himself being transported away. He slowly caught his breath to see Shang Tsung and the man dressed in red standing before him._

"New York seems to be a high requested battle ground." Shang Tsung said.

_It quickly struck him._

"I'm quite sure I transported both fights away from each other."

"You did, but that guy did a little running around." Raph explained.

"I see."

"I'm sorry for attacking you." Raphael said.

"Apology accepted."

"I'm Raphael, and you?"

"You can call me Ken."

_He waited, he was told his opponent would arrive. Naruto looked around the beach that surrounded him as he breathed in the fresh air._

"How long does Shang Tsung plan on keeping me waiting?" Naruto questioned as he felt the sand beneath him begin to rumble.

_A smirk came to Naruto's mouth as he slowly turned to see a seven foot cyborg looking guy._

"I'm Naruto, I assume you are my opponent."

_The cyborg grunted with a nod._

"Gifted speaker I can see." Naruto said humorously.

_They both got into their fighting stances as they stared each other down. The cyborg creature made the first move as he slammed his arm into the sand making a mini crater._

"You have no chance little man."

"We'll see about that, it takes more than strength and a strong arm to be a great warrior." Naruto said.

_The cyborg creature ran forward as Naruto jumped over him knocking him over the back of his head sending him to the ground. The cyborg quickly got back up as Naruto met him with a punch to the face followed up with a knee to the gut. The cyborg laughed at this as he squeezed Naruto into a bear hug._

"You amuse me little one." He said with a laugh.

"As do you." Naruto said in high spirits trying to catch his breath.

_Somehow he needed to break the hold, but at the same time he didn't want to use any of his chakra attacks. Naruto did only what he could think of. Using his head he slammed it into the cyborg's neck releasing the hold. As he landed to his feet Naruto threw two ninja shrunken's which the cyborg caught with his teeth._

"Is that all you have Naruto?"

"Your one to talk, what have you really done?"

"You won't live to eat those words." He said in his menacing voice.

"Oh yah, we'll see."

"It amazes me how someone like you has lasted this long."

"Enough talk, let me show you the true potential of a leaf ninja."

"What?"

_Before the cyborg could react Naruto ran over as he went on the attack. He pulled out a ninja shurken __as he leaped into stabbing it straight into the cyborgs head. The cyborg fell to the ground, not ever to rise again. Naruto looked to the side as he observed the ocean, excited with his victory. When he blinked his eyes he found himself standing in front of Shang Tsung._

"Congratulations Naruto, you advance to the next round."

_They shared a slight glance. Naruto walked out of the room as he went to go and find the others. He caught glimpse of his friends as they stood under a tree._

"Hey guy's I won."

"Great job." Donatello said greeting him.

"Naruto we'd like you to meet Ken." Liu Kang said.

"Nice to meet you." Naruto said.

"He trained with a group called the Ken Masters." Leonardo added.

"So you're basically a ninja?" Naruto asked.

"Not exactly, I consider myself to be more of a _street fighter_ if you know what I mean." Ken said.

"Most of us still need to fight in this round, we need to stay focused." Alvin said.

"Couldn't agree more." Sasuke said in strong agreement.

_They chatted for a little longer as they waited for Shang Tsung to call one of them. A couple minutes later Shang Tsung approached their group with a big smirk on his face._

"Splinter follow me."

"What's going on, don't you usually call people over?" Leonardo questioned.

"This is a special match." Shang Tsung informed.

"Is that so." Liu Kang said.

"You are all welcome to spectate, he won't be the only one to face Goro at this time."

"_Goro." Fox mumbled._

"Yes, we'd love to be spectators." Leonardo answered.

"Very well, follow me."

_Shang Tsung gathered about six other guys as they headed up to a temple that was at the very top of the mountain. The walk up was seemingly a long one. Once at the top they entered the temple to hear a loud crowd noise. Shang Tsung brought them into a room where the arena was. Every seat in the stands were filled as they looked over to see a four armed creature sitting in a throne chair._

"Well Mr. Shang Tsung, who's going first?" Goro asked.

_Leonardo and Sasuke looked over at each other as they looked back at Goro._

"At least I don't have to fight him, good luck sensei." Dony gulped.

"He will be your first opponent, finish him for me." Shang Tsung said.

"With pleasure." Goro said as he stood up from his chair and looked over at Splinter.

**To Be Continued**


	10. Battle of Endurance

**Team Mutant Ninja Clan**

**Chapter 10**

**Battle of Endurance **

_He stood there as a slight breeze blew by twitching the hairs on his face. He waited, not very long, as the hint of the bell rung loudly in his ears. The crowd went wild, but in his eyes nothing had quite moved. It's almost as if time had frozen for that second, that moment. Then the words of Shang Tsung could be heard quite clearly._

"Fight!"

_No hesitation, no second thoughts, all that mattered was the fight at hand. Splinter ran forward as Goro waited with a small grin on his face. As Splinter approached he noticed Goro clench up his fist's, he accounted for this. Just as he thought, Goro took a swing at him as he gracefully slid under his legs while jabbing him on his right ankle with a knife hand. Goro expressed little to no emotion as he swung around. _

"You seem like you'll make for great entertainment Rat."

"_Keep your eye on the prize, don't let his words damage your focus."_

_Without a seconds thought Splinter raced over as he did a diving kick hitting Goro right in the center of his stomach. Goro grunted bending over, Splinter then maneuvered flipping over his shoulder as he kicked him in the back of the head. Goro quickly stood up at this as he quickly caught his breath. He slowly turned around to face Splinter. It was strange, he didn't look angry, but rather pleased. _

"This Goro guy looks tough." Ken said as he watched on.

"As they say, the bigger they are the harder they fall." Alvin added.

_Goro then raced over. Splinter was quite surprised at this. Goro threw a couple punches as Splinter dodged most of his attacks. Splinter countered as he kicked Goro in the side of the knee. Before Splinter realized it Goro popped him in the left side of his ribs as he flipped back to catch his breath._

"_One....maybe two broken ribs from that hit, must not let him." His thought process is cut off as Goro comes charging forward. _

_As Splinter try's to plan for his next move Goro jumps into the air as he try's to stomp on Splinter who easily flips out of the way. As Goro turns his head ninja shurikens can be seen coming his way. He catches the three of them at the last second. Not even a second later Goro feels a sharp pain on his lower side. He looks down to see a shuriken sliced into his side._

"_The delay worked, he didn't see that one coming."_

_Goro yanked the shuriken out as he let it fall to the ground._

"I have to admit you're very persistent, what is your name?"

"Splinter." he replied.

"You've made for an excellent warm-up, I would not of wanted this any other way."

"Your words speak of confidence and blindness, surely you can't think of a better way to use your skills for the world of man kind."

"Me and you are two different specimens Splinter, I fight this fight for my world and future, you the same."

"I must ask why?" Splinter asked.

"For all to be one, one world, one dimension, it will be as you say a brighter tomorrow."

"I don't understand."

"That will be just about enough, finish him." Shang Tsung interrupted.

_The crowd was still loud, but there was a mutual silence between both Splinter and Goro as they stared each other down. Splinter began to walk forward as he felt the sharp pain in his side. Goro noticed this as he jumped over with a leaping kick knocking Splinter to the ground._

"_Must get up, he'll be all over me in a second."_

_Splinter slowly pushed up as he his kicked across the face as blood flows from his nose and mouth._

"_To slow."_

_Goro lifted his foot up as he slammed it into Splinter's stomach._

"_I usually dodge something like that, can't breathe, have to get back in this."_

_Goro continued his assault as he resulted to stomp on Splinter as he sat there with no answer._

"_Weak, can't move, he's to strong, have to fight back."_

_Goro finally stopped as he looked down at the beat down warrior. Goro picked him up as he held him with his lower arms._

"I promise you this will be the beating of your life."

_Leonardo looked away, it was to much for him to endure._

_Goro continued as a clear delighted Shang Tsung watched from the side. After several blows to the face Goro could tell Splinter was fading out as he finally stopped. Goro looked down at his bloody foe as thought ran through his mind._

"I could easily pound you to death or snap your tree branch neck. But that would defeat the purpose, I want you to see the vision come into play." Goro began as he grabbed Splinter with his upper arms and held him over his head.

"No instead I will rid you of your balance, your soul, I will simply!"

_Not even a second goes by as Alvin Draper jumps into the ring._

"Please, don't do it!"

_Goro looked over at Alvin as he stared at him. The crowd became silent. Leo and the others were surprised at this. Goro then looked over at Shang Tsung who nodded. Goro then walked over to the side of the ring as he tossed Splinter's body to the ground right in front of Donatello._

"Winner is, Prince Goro." Shang Tsung announced as the crowd went wild.

_Raphael and Leonardo immediately joined Donatello as they went to the side of their sensei._

"Let's get him somewhere quite." Leonardo directed.

_It took them just under ten minutes to get Splinter and lay him under a tree. Leo quickly checked for a pulse._

"Is he alive?" Donatello asked.

"Ba......barely." Leonardo replied.

"Is there anything we can do for him?"

"I don't know Liu Kang, I really don't know." Leonardo replied.

"I don't get it, what's Shang's game here!" Raph yelled.

"I think this was him just sending us a message." Liu Kang replied.

"He destroyed master Splinter, oh please god let him be ok." Leo said.

"Goro is one tough guy, how are we suppose to take him down?" Fox asked.

"One things for sure, I don't want any of that." Naruto said.

"_Huh, it's not Goro who worries me." Sauske said to himself._

"Alvin what made you step in like that?" Donatello as he turned to his side.

"What Goro was about to do, let's just say something like that happened to someone close to me."

"There's more than one way to beat someone like Goro." Ken said.

"Care to elaborate?" Neji asked.

"It's not always about the physical match up, but rather the fight."

"I'm I the only one who isn't following?" Donatello asked.

"When the time comes, you'll know exactly what I'm talking about."

_Don took these words into account. They all sat in silence for the minutes to come. Suddenly Johnny Cage walked over as he tapped Naruto on the shoulder._

"Your up kid, good luck." Johnny informed.

_Naruto shook his head as he followed. Ken, Fox, Liu Kang, and Neji followed as the others stayed put. They made their way through a large crowd as they approached a ring surrounded by spiky vines and sand. Naruto noticed this but didn't put to much thought into it, his opponent was what he needed to stay focused on. He slowly made his way into the ring as he looked over to see a man with three daggers in his mouth as he held two small katana blades in each of his hands. Naruto also noticed a blade sitting in the side of one of his boots._

"Round one, fight!"

_He didn't move, he waited, watched. His opponent slightly shifted his stance, this was it all or nothing. His opponent ran forward, as did Naruto. As he ran forward he pulled out a ninja shuriken. He leaped into the air, as did his opponent. _

"_Argh."_

_Naruto landed on his feet knowing he had just taken a blow. His right cheek had been cut, but it was in his lower left rib which took a deep clean shot. Blood was slowly pouring out. He breathed in deeply as he held back the tears which wanted to fly out. He pulled out a blue cloth he had in his pocket as he wrapped it tightly around his ribs, yelping as he did. Surprisingly his opponent only watched and waited for him to be done. _

"Nice shot." Naruto commented.

_His opponent replied by shooting the three daggers out of his which came flying at Naruto who simply side flipped over them. As he lands on his feet he is quickly met by a blade which he barely dodges as he ducks under. He pops right back up with a punch to the face. His opponent comes back with quick strike of his own cutting Naruto in several places. Naruto could feel himself fading. He was losing a lot of blood and burning off much energy as well, just trying to stay alive alone._

"_I better hurry and end this, I'm not sure how much longer I can hold out."_

_As he took another slice at him Naruto ducked under as he yanked the extra blade from his boot as he quickly shoved the blade into his stomach. His opponent walked backwards as he fell out of the ring onto the vines. They immediately wrapped around him and squeezed him to death. _

"_I'm exhausted can't fall, not this moment, I can see the disgusted look on Shang's face, can't ruin this moment by collapsing." _

_It took a few moments but Shang Tsung finally stood up as he looks up at the crowd._

"Naruto wins...Fatality." Shang Tsung said.

_The moment was great, but he couldn't hold himself up anymore he slowly felt himself fall backward only to be caught. To his surprise it was none other that Neji._

"Don't worry, I've got you." Neji said as Naruto's eyes closed.

"Let's take him over there, I'm certain I can stop the bleeding." Ken said.

"Of course." Neji said in agreement.

"I'll join you guy's soon, I'm going on a little walk." Fox said as he walked off.

_Ken looked over Naruto's body as he noticed most of the cuts were nothing but knick's, the most damaging being the one shot to the ribs._

"You two stay here, I'll be back with the first aid kit." Liu Kang said as he ran off.

"Hang in there guy." Johnny Cage said.

_He walked through the forest as he let his thoughts roam. One question still bugged him, what was Shang Tsung really up to? It was something he really wanted answer. Through all of this he had made new allies, ones which were now considered friends. Something was strange, something didn't feel right. He always had that sixth sense when he felt something was wrong, when he was being watched. His ears perked up as his eyes slowly trotted from side to side. He kept casually walking, but knew something was up. Finally it happened, the crack of a tree branch from above which followed by a poisonous arrow coming down at him. Fox easily flipped out of the way. Out of nowhere about ten men dressed in black ninja suites came out of nowhere. _

"Uh oh, I suppose you guy's do realize Halloween isn't for a couple months right?" Fox joked as he got into his fighting stance_._

_They immediately rushed him from all sides. Fox smiled at this, he loved the odds. He jumped up as two of the assassins bumped into each other. Another threw a sharp boomerang object at Fox who shot it down using his blaster. Before he can react his blaster his knocked out of his hands by an assassin swinging a chain with a blade at the end of it._

"This doesn't look good." Fox said with a smirk.

"Sure doesn't."

_Fox turned to his side to see Neji right next to him._

"How did you?"

"I saw them following you, let's just finish this shall we?"

"Of course." Fox said in agreement as the assassins ran forward.

_Neji leaped forward doing a spin kick as he knocked two of them to the ground. One of them threw a punch at Fox who dodged to the side then grabbed them dislocating their shoulder._

"Neji eyes!"

_Neji quickly got the message as he closed his eyes. Fox pulled a device out as he slammed it to the ground blinding their foes. Neji quickly took this opportunity as he quickly ran around hitting them all in their pressure points. One by one they feel to the ground. The two of them stood in victory as they looked over the bodies._

"I guess we can call that a job well done." Fox said.

_Out of nowhere about twenty five more assassins pop out from the tree's in the distance, from all sides._

"This won't be easy." Neji said as someone jumped out of the tree's landing in front of them.

"Leonardo, I thought you were watching your sensei." Fox said.

"He....he.....didn't make it." Leo replied holding in his emotions.

"We'll discuss that later, incoming." Fox yelled as Leonardo quickly ducked dodging a ninja shuriken.

_Leonardo pulled out his swords as the three of them ran into battle. Neji flipped over a couple of the ninja while kicking them over. Fox knocked an assassin to the ground as he took his sword._

"Now I'm in business."

_Fox quickly swung his blade as it is met by another. Leonardo dodges attacks from an assassin swinging a chain with two blades at the end of it, kind of like an eagle's talon's._

"_This is it, the fight, the drive. There are no second chances or lives in this game."_

_Thoughts continued to run through Leonardo's mind as he sliced the chain in two._

"_To win is not to be physically superior, but to be able to outlast your opponent. It's strange in a way, how the body and soul works." _

_The ninja then resulted to pulling out a clean cut samurai blade. He and Leonardo both charged each other._

"_The thing that links the two together, yes the mind. It's a balance of skill, body, and soul, one's endurance can only be truly be measured by their character. How far are they ready to push, how far can I?"_

_His thoughts closed out as he delivered the final strike to his opponent. Leo swung around to see that all the other assassins had been taken down by both Neji and Fox Mccloud. _

"We did it." Fox said catching his breath.

"But why, who would try and attack us?" Neji said.

"As Liu Kang said before Shang Tsung is done playing, I think it's time we do the same." Leonardo said.

"_I sure hope he's right, these ninja's didn't fight anything like Shang." Neji said as they began to walk._

_From the distance someone watched from a tree._

"Excellent the Demon's Head will be pleased."

**To Be Continued **


	11. Team Mutant Ninja Clan

**Team Mutant Ninja Clan**

**Chapter 11**

_Team Mutant Ninja Clan_

_They made their way through the forest looking back from time to time to assure no one followed. Fox looked over at Leonardo as they walked, he looked different, as if part of him had dimmed. He to knew what it was like to lose a father. It was quite as they walked on, not even the sound of the air could be heard. It was a strange feeling to say the least. Fox sighed as he faced forward again. They arrived back to the main temple within the next few minutes. They walked over toward Ken who stood up against the side of the temple with his eyes closed._

"Ken." Fox called.

"I see you three are back, run into any trouble?"

"What makes you imply that?" Fox asked lifting a brow.

"Saw some guy's lurking around in some strange outfits a couple hours back." Ken replied.

"Indeed we did, we were engaged in battle with over a dozen of them." Neji informed.

"Should of trusted my gut, could of been there to help clean the slate." Ken said jokingly.

"We'll live, so what's the status on Naruto?" Fox asked.

"Still resting, should be fine in an hour or so. After all we'll need him."

_Neji turned to his side to not see Leonardo anywhere. He then shifted to his left to see Leo a few yards away standing in front of a tree. Frozen...staring at what appeared to be the space of emptiness. He could see it in his eyes, the sorrow, an unknown darkness just waiting to manifest itself to the surface. He wanted to help, but knew this was something Leonardo would have to walk through and overcome. It wasn't long after Fox and Ken noticed Leo as well. They all stood in silence for the next minute or so. The silence was broken when Leonardo took a jab at the tree slamming a little bark off of the tree in the process. It became silence once more. A little while passed by as Fox took a deep breath, slowly making his way over to Leo._

_ When he approached Leo still looked forward into the distance. Fox stood there for a long moment. In the distance a light breeze can be heard._

"You know... we're going to be alright."

_They both stood there for a couple moments. Leo turned his head to face him a couple seconds later._

"Yea, I know." Leo replied with a slight smile.

"We'll see you inside." 

"Sounds good, I'll catch up in a bit."

_Fox nodded as he made his way back over to the other's. The three of them headed back to the main battle grounds as many matches were in session around them._

"Where do you think the rest of your friends are?" Ken asked.

"They'll turn up." Neji replied.

_It wasn't long after as they walked on Neji caught sight of Liu Kang in the middle of a match. The three of them stopped as they watched. Liu Kang delivered a couple strikes to his opponent who_ _then fell to the ground._

"Looks like we missed most of the match." Ken said with a couple claps.

_As Liu Kang exited the ring he took notice of his three comrades. _

"Good match." Ken congratulated.

_Neji felt a hand come upon his shoulder as he turned to see Johnny Cage with Alvin next to him._

"Good job everyone, you're all in the top fifty fighters." Johnny Cage informed.

"Looks like we're about to see the real competition." Ken stated.

"What about Splinter Johnny, is he ok?" Liu Kang asked.

"Unfortunately not, Raphael and Donatello didn't take it very well." Johnny replied.

"That's to bad."

"Hope it doesn't make them lose their focus, we need them." Alvin added.

"Hey Alvin, what's with the brief case?" Leonardo asked.

"Just my personal belongings."

_The six of them walked over to a nearby tree as they sat around waiting for the next round to g_et_ underway._ _About an hour passed by as they observed the many matches that took place._ _Most of the action was on hold at this point._ _Liu Kang stood up as he looked into the distance to see Shang Tsung heading their way._

"Heads up everyone, Shang Tsung is coming."

_They all got to their feet as Shang Tsung stood before the six warriors._

"So sorry to hear about the rat." He stated.

"Is that what you came to tell us Shang, I know your up to something." Liu Kang shot back.

"Always so optimistic Liu Kang, I assure you I want nothing more than to fight the best fighter of your group."

"What do you mean?" Ken asked stepping in.

"Don't act so surprised street fighter, for it is clear that your group contains the greatest earth realm champion, question is...who?"

"Why are you telling us this?" Ken asked.

"Observing your souls of course, I've looked into you all, unique I must say. This next round will prove to be a master piece."

"Yea I bet, so what happens after we win this tournament of yours?"

"So very confident..Alvin I presume, is that even your name, even with your new fond allies you still hold secrets within?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Ofcource, but it's only a matter of time before you're exposed boy." Shang Tsung said with a smile.

"You have no idea what you're talking about."

_They all stood their in silence. No one said a word. Was Shang Tsung telling the truth, was Alvin Draper hiding something? A small breeze went by as Johnny Cage closed his eyes and took a deep flew by as tension raised._

"On another note what has become of the mutant turtles, have they shy'd away from the challenge?" Shang Tsung asked.

"I might grieve... but I will not limp."

_Shang Tsung turned around to come face to face with Leonardo._

"Good to see you didn't run off in despair, the next round will begin shortly and I wouldn't want you to miss it Leonardo." Shang Tsung informed as he resulted to walking away.

_The group fell silent once more. Neji directed his attention to Alvin as he spoke out._

"Any truth to what Shang Tsung was saying?"

"I'm not hiding anything from you guys."

"You sure about that." Neji said pushing for the truth.

"I wouldn't lie to you guys."

"It's ok Neji, Shang Tsung probably said that to try and separate us." Liu Kang said.

"Let's hope that's the case." Neji muttered

"Where's Sasuke and the other's?" Leonardo asked.

"Naruto is still out, the other's are around somewhere." Fox replied.

"I see."

_The seven of them stayed put as they stretched out readying their bodies for the next round which would begin quite soon. They all knew it was getting close, they had to be at the top their game. It wasn't long after that a little roughed up Raphael made his_ _way_ _over to the group. _

"Raph what happened to you?" Leo asked with concern.

"Cool off bro, it was just my match."

"You seen Don around?"

"Yea, after his match him and Sasuke took off to the top temple." Raphael replied.

"Probably to observe Goro no doubt." Ken said.

"The guy's a brute." Johnny stated.

"I'm not to worried about him, I've got a little something for him if I have to face him." Fox said.

"To bad everyone can't be as confident as you." Alvin said.

"So Leonardo how much longer do you want us to remain on this little hold out?" Neji asked.

"Shang Tsung is down to his top guy's, I wouldn't say for to much longer."

"Bet the guy's got a wild card up his sleeves." Raphael added.

"Exactly why we need to wait for the right moment to pull our cards." Leonardo insisted.

"Ok I will say, I'm very curious as to what you guys are talking about." Johnny Cage said.

"You'll see." Leonardo said.

_Liu Kang turned to the side to see both Sasuke Uchiha and Donatello approaching._

"Where have you two been?" Johnny asked.

"After our matches we went to give Goro another look." Donatello said.

"You that anxious to fight him bro?" Raph joked.

"Wouldn't go that far Raph, just observing."

"See anything interesting." Leo asked a little intrigued.

"Let's just say Goro isn't as invincible as we thought."

"Figure out a weakness?" Neji asked.

"He lags a little on his reaction time, leaves him vulnerable." Sasuke replied.

"It's just a matter of execution and and hitting him where it hurts." Donatello added.

"Where exactly would that be?" Alvin asked.

"We haven't exactly figured that one out yet." Don replied.

_Before they could continue they are interrupted by Shang Tsung who is standing in one of the rings nearby as he addresses the crowd._

"Congratulations you have made it to the finals, we are down to the last twenty five combatants."

"Bout time." Raph mumbled.

"One person will receive a bye from this round, I need everyone to come over and grab a slip of paper."

"What the heck is this all about." Fox said as they made their way over.

"Write your names on the slip, and then hand it back to me." Shang Tsung said.

"What about Naruto?" Fox asked.

"I'll put his name down?" Leonardo replied.

_They all wrote their names on the small green slips of paper as they handed them all to Shang Tsung who then stuck it in a large dish as he spun his hand around in it._

"Feels like I'm back in school doing a prize raffle." Alvin said.

_Shang Tsung continued the circular hand motion a few seconds as he came to a stop. He smiled a little as he faced the crowd once more._

"The name I pull from this bowl will be the person who get's a bye into the top ranks round." Shang Tsung informed.

"Sounds simple enough." Donatello said.

_Shang Tsung put his hand into the bowl as he slowly pulled out a slip of paper and read it out loud._

"Johnny Cage." He read as he folded the paper up.

"Darn, looks like Naruto will have to fight in this round after all." Leo said.

Shang Tsung walked off only to return shortly as he posted a bracket up.

"Now that we're down to the core of fighters we will do one match at a time, from the bottom down." Shang Tsung informed.

_They all walked over as they took a look at the list. They all became wide eyed as the very first match read 'Ken VS Raphael'. They continued down the list. Most of them were going up against no name fighters. Once they got past the mid section they came to a match that read 'Donatello VS Prince Goro.' Donatello gulped at this. They continued down the list and the very last match read 'Leonardo VS Sasuke Uchiha.' Leo and Sasuke shared a slight glance then looked away._

"Great, I get to fight Goro." Donatello said sarcasticly.

"So what's going to be the plan between you two?" Raphael asked looking over at Leonardo and Sasuke.

"The only thing we can, fight." Leonardo firmly replied.

_Everyone was surprised by his response, even Sasuke. Regardless deep down Sasuke had been looking forward to this for awhile._

"So what's the plan between you and I?" Ken asked looking over at Raph.

"Sorry to say, but I'll be the one knocking you out of the tournament Kenny." Raphael said spinning his sai's.

_Ken couldn't help but be humored by his comment._

"Oh yea, we'll see." He replied.

_Shang Tsung looked over at the two of them as they made their way to the ring. Raphael stood on one end as Ken stood on the other_.

"Round 1...Fight!" Shang Tsung yelled.

_Everyone watched as Ken and Raphael ran toward one another. Raphael lunged forward with a kick as Ken side flipped over him. Raphael then reached down for his sai's only to feel they weren't in his possession. He quickly turned around to see Ken had them._

"Missing something?"

"I see you've got tricks, not to mention your speed."

_Ken tossed the sai's out of the ring as he looked back over at Raphael._

"Let's keep this strictly as a hand to hand fight shall we."

"I have no problem with that." Raphael said in agreement.

_They ran at each other once more as they met in the middle of the ring. Raphael threw a right punch as Ken dodged to the side while giving Raph a knife hand to the neck followed up by a smashing knee to the gut. Raph felt the air fly right out of him._

"Shinryuken!" Ken yelled as he did an uppercut move sending Raphael to the ground.

_Raphael slowly got to his feet as Ken waited standing in his fighting stance with a big smirk on his face._

"Lucky shot Ken, I'll assure you it won't happen again."

"So you say."

_Raphael ran over at Ken who waited for him. Once he came in close Ken threw a jab, Raph caught his arm as he flipped him onto his back followed by a stomp. Ken rolled out of the way just in time as he flipped back to his feet. Ken using his amazing athletic ability preformed a major spin kick in mid air sending Raphael crashing to the ground_ _once more. Ken landed on his feet. As he turned to his side he is met by a flying kick from Raphael which sends him rolling to the ground. Ken jumps back to his feet in no time._

"Hadoken!" Ken yelled as he shot a small blast of energy.

_Raphael quickly jumped to the side_ _dodging it. The crowd watched in amazement._

"Looks like you've got more tricks than I thought." Raphael commented.

"You'd be surprised." Ken said.

_Raphael jumped into the air as he threw a couple ninja shuriken_'_s at Ken who easily dodged them. Raph landed on his feet to see Ken racing toward him. He lunged at him as both Ken and Raphael gave each other a smashing blow to the face. They both flew backward as the hit the ground. Both opponents got to their feet in no time. Minutes went by as the two of them traded blows. _

_Ken threw another kick as Raph grabbed a hold of his leg and swung him over his head while slamming him to the ground. Ken retaliated by kicking him in his side. Ken flipped back up as he jumped into the with a lunging kick, Raphael did the same. Both of their kicks connected as the both fell to the ground yet again. The sky began to get dark as the clouds became more bunched together as a light rain came down._

"_What do I have to do to take this guy down?"_ _Was the thought that ran through both Raphael and Ken's minds as they continued to trade blows._

_With every hit thrown and every blow received it was evident both fighters began shaking, not just physically but mentally as well. Raphael stood strong, remembering all the training they had done on the rooftops before coming, this was it, the moment, the fight. Raphael wanted it bad, but as did Ken. Raphael took yet another jab to the left side of his face as he felt blood run through his teeth onto his lip. Raphael responded with a elbow. Ken took it on the right side of his face as he lunged back favoring his right eye._

_Raphael took this opportunity as he raced forward. Ken noticed, as he tripped the incoming Raphael to the ground. Raph quickly jumped back to his feet, feeling the soreness behind his ankles._

"Shinryuken!" Ken yelled as he preformed yet another uppercut.

_Raphael jumped to his left barely dodging the attack. Ken landed on his feet once more. Ken turns as Raphael delivers a high kick to his left shoulder. Ken yelps out as a sharp pain comes over him. Ken responds by kicking Raph in the side of his neck sending him a few steps back. They both stand there, catching their breath. The rain begins to pick up as thunder can be heard with a little lighting. Raph kneels over for a_ _few seconds as blood flows from his mouth down to the wet hard stone arena. Raph stood back as he felt the striking pain in his left knee._ _Shang Tsung looked on, most impressed indeed._

"You just won't give in, will you?" Ken stated in a weak voice.

_Raph spit blood to the side as he's able to give off a half smile._

"This next encounter you won't be getting up from." Raphael stated.

_Ken ignored his comment as he lunged forward kicking Raphael in his gut while landing multiple blows on him. _

"Shinryuken!" Ken yelled as he finished his assault with an uppercut.

_Raphael rolled to the ground. Raphael tried to get to his feet but fell back to the ground._

"Damn, so weak." Raphael said as he tried once more.

_Raphael slowly started getting to his feet as Ken stood a few feet behind him._

"Now's my chance." Ken said.

_As Raphael slowly got to his feet Ken slowly began to form an energy ball. _

"That's right get on up, time to face the music." Ken said as he gathered energy.

_The rain began to pour down a little more then it had a few minutes ago. Raphael finally got to his feet as he looked over at Leonardo. Raphael quickly became wide eyed_ _as he saw the reflection of the energy wave in his brothers eyes._

"Haaaaaaaaadoooooooooookeeeen! Ken yelled as he fired the blast away hitting Raphael.

_The_ _blast launched forward. A smile came to Ken's face but not even a second later he is kicked from behind sending him crashing to the ground. He lands on his back as his whole body goes numb. Ken slowly turns his head to see who kicked him from behind, to his ultimate surprise it was none other than Raphael. Raph lay on his stomach, completely out of it as well. _

_Shang Tsung grips his chair in amazement as many gasp out._

"What the shell just happened?" Donatello said.

"How did he escape, that blast had him." Johnny Cage added.

"This is just to much." Fox said in disbelief.

_Neji shook his head not sure what had happened._ _Donatello looked over at Leonardo who kept a straight face._

"Seems Raph has been practicing more than I thought." Leonardo said.

"What do you mean, do you know how he got behind Ken?" Donatello asked.

"He used the shadow clone jutsu." Leo replied.

"Huh?"

"Before the blast hit Raph created a clone of himself using it as leverage to jump over the blast while managing to kick Ken to the ground on his landing."

"I see, so he jumped onto the clone allowing himself to jump over the blast while at the same time catching Ken offguard from behind. Clever." Neji said.

"Wow and here I was afraid to go up against Itachi or Sasuke, better add Raph to that list." Donatello said.

"Think they'll get up?" Alvin questioned.

"Might be awhile, Ken put most of what he had into that blast, as did Raph."

"You think Shang Tsung saw him use the technique?" Neji asked.

"Don't think so." Leonardo replied.

_Ken still lay on his back as the rain taps at him. He closes his eyes as he feels the soreness throughout his body. Raphael still lay on his stomach as he feels the rain run down his neck. Shang Tsung looks on trying to figure out if to call the match or not. The rain continues to pour. Five minutes quickly turns into ten. Shang Tsung finally stands to his feet as he talks out._

"The rules of this match have been changed, first fighter to his feet will be crowned the winner." Shang Tsung says as he takes a seat yet again.

_Ken gives off a weak laugh as he looks over in the direction of Raphael._

"So this is what it comes down to huh?"

"You're on." Raph talks out as he feels a electrifying pain in his jaw.

_Everyone watches on in suspense as both Ken and Raphael try multiple times to get to their feet only to stumble time and time again. Shang Tsung's eyes light up as Raphael pushes up. Many yell out as Raph stumbles back to a knee. Ken slowly pushes up off the ground as he makes his way up._

"And there you go, Ken wins." Liu Kang said.

_Just as Ken stands on both feet_,_ out of desperation Raphael pops up as well. Many yell out in excitement as both Ken and Raphael made it to their feet._

"Man these guys sure are something else." Fox said.

_Shang Tsung smiled at this late development as he stood to his feet once more._

"Final round, fight!"

"I won't lose." Ken said.

"Didn't come here to lose either." Raphael replied.

_The two combatants limped toward each other as they both threw one single punch_._ They both went backward Raphael fell to the ground as Ken fell out of the ring onto the grass._ _Everyone yelled out. Even Sasuke managed a small smile. Shang Tsung stood to his feet as he clapped out._

"Raphael wins, by way of ring out." Shang Tsung said as everyone began to clap out.

One of the guards walked up to Shang Tsung.

"What about Ken, you want me to dispose of him sir?" He whispered.

"No, when the realms merge he might prove very useful to me. Leave him in the hands of the earth fighters for now." Shang Tsung replied.

"Damn." Ken muttered followed by a slight laugh.

_Ken then looked up to see Leonardo standing over his body. Leo smiled down at him._

"Good fight kid." Leonardo said as he reached down and helped him to his feet.

"How long was it?" Ken asked.

"An hour and forty eight minutes." Leonardo replied.

_Donatello walked to the side of the ring as he helped Raphael up as well._

"Don, let's take them over to that tree." Leonardo said.

"Sure thing bro." Donatello said in agreement.

_The rest of the group followed. Fox picked up Raphael's sai's as he placed them under the tree._

"So who's the next to fight in our group?" Fox asked.

"I am." Donatello replied.

"Good luck with that." Alvin said in a concerned tone.

"Dony just try to."

"It's ok Leo, I know what to do." Donatello said cutting him off.

_They all stood in silence as other matches went by. The rain continued to pick up as Shang Tsung put the tournament on hold. Everyone walked up to the top temple which was located in doors as they resumed. It wasn't long after that Donatello found himself standing in the ring stretching, waiting for Goro to enter the room._

"Good luck bro." Raphael said from a distance.

"Even Shang Tsung's guards are here to spectate, Goro must be popular." Alvin said.

"It's always been that way." Liu Kang said.

_Donatello stood straight up as a stone door is pushed to the side by a couple guards. Goro enters the room with a large smirk on his face. Two of the guards remove Goro's cape from his shoulders as they place it on a wall hanger. Goro steps into the ring as he looks over at the standing Donatello._

"Round 1...fight." Shang Tsung declared.

"I saw one of you turtles fighting a little bit ago, I must say I was impressed."

"We work hard at what we do."

"To bad your path ends here."

_As Goro completed his sentence Donatello raced forward as he jumped forward kicking Goro in the face with a jump kick. Goro swung at him just as Donatello jumped over him. As he went to the ground Donatello smacked Goro in the back of the head with his staff. Goro swung around only to be met with multiple blows to the face and body by the staff. Goro lunged forward as Donatello slid under his legs while smacking him in the back of his ankle with his staff. Goro roared out in pain._

"_That's right Dony, use your speed and reflexes." Leo thought to himself._

_Goro spun around as he is hit in the gut with the staff. Donatello takes another swing as Goro grabs his staff and snaps it in half._

"Let's see how you fair without your weapon!"

_Goro ran forward as he punched Donatello to the ground with both of his right arms. Donatello flipped back to his feet as he is met with a kick to the face._

"_Only got one shot, can't mess this up."_

_Donatello kept his poise as he jumped around dodging most of Goro's attacks. His allies stood on not exactly sure what Donatello's plan was. Not at first that is. As the fight continued it became very clear what Donatello had in mind._

"Get ready." Sasuke said.

"For what?" Johnny Cage asked.

"The roof is coming down."

"Huh?"

_Johnny looked around the room, as did the others. They to saw what Don was doing. Suddenly the walls began to come down as the roof closed in._

"Run!" Leonardo said

_Everyone raced to the exits as the whole temple collapsed onto itself. Everyone made it out except for Goro that is. Everyone stood in place as they caught their breath._

"You little." Shang Tsung remarked.

"As they say the bigger they are, the harder they fall. I lured Goro into breaking the poles that held the temple up, filled with range he fell right into my trap."

"Clever." Neji remarked from behind.

"Since I have beaten the champion that means Mortal Kombat is over, you've lost Shang."

_Shang Tsung looked over at their group in disgust as he put his hand into the air._

"I will not allow for this, kill them!"

_Out of nowhere a bunch of assassins popped out along with Kano and Baraka._

"What is this Shang, you know this is against the rules." Liu Kang stated.

"Always so noble Liu Kang, but this day will mark your death along with everyone here."

"Not if I have anything to say about it."

_Shang Tsung turned to his left to see Naruto standing there with fire in his eyes._ _Suddenly the ruble where the temple once stood began to shake as Goro busted out. He was bloody and battered, but still had rage which could be seen on the surface._

"Baraka, Kano, Goro, come." Shang Tsung said as he opened up a portal.

"Oh no you don't." Leo said as he jumped forward.

_Leo just missed as the portal closed right before he reached them. He got back to his feet as he looked to see they were still surrounded by the many ninja assassins._

"This day just keeps getting better and better." Leo said as he reached for his swords.

_The assassins raced in from all sides as the combatants awaited. The battle began as the island began to shake._

"There's to many of them." Naruto exclaimed.

_Suddenly the island began to crack in half as the group is separated_.

"What's going on?" Neji said.

"Shang must of set off some kind of explosive, we need to get off of this island." Alvin said.

"Any tips on how?" Leo asked.

"Follow me." Alvin said.

_Ken, Naruto, Neji, Sasuke, Leonardo, Fox, Donatello, and Raphael followed Alvin as they ran away from the action._

"Where is Liu Kang and the other tournament participants?" Naruto asked.

"They are on the other half of the island which split, don't have time to get them." Alvin replied as they ran.

_The island quickly crumbled around them as they came to a cliff. Alvin quickly strapped his brief case to himself as he looked to the others._

"So this is your great plan, to jump a thousand feet down to our death." Raph said not sold on the idea.

"Not exactly, everyone grab onto someone. We're going on a little flight." Alvin said

_They did as he instructed as they leaped off of the mountain._

"I think I change my mind!" Naruto said as they descended downward.

_As they fell Alvin dug into his jacket as he pulled out a mini device. He quickly pressed the button in the middle as a large parachute flew up over their heads. It slowed their descend down as they made a clean landing into the water. They all swam back to the shore as Alvin continued to run._

"Why are you still running, we made it from the top of the island." Raph exclaimed.

_Alvin pointed as a couple of the assassins were airborne heading down with parachutes of their own. The group quickly hurried as they made their way over to the dock only to see one boat remaining._

"Hurry we got to hightail on out of here." Leonardo said as he pulled out his sword and sliced the chain that held the boat to the pole.

_Everyone made it aboard as they saw the assassins swimming to the shore._

"That's not good, anyone know how to drive a boat!" Naruto yelled out as over dozens of assassins came their way.

"Leave it to me." Alvin quickly said as he ran over and opened the doors which led to the main room.

_The rest of the group sat in panic for the next few moments as they readied themselves for yet another battle. _

"Damn they're closing in." Raphael said as the boat slowly began to move.

"Great, we're moving!" Naruto said in relief.

_Within the next few seconds the boat pulled away as they looked back at the assassins who waved their weapons in anger._

"Phew, that was close." Donatello said.

_They all sat on the deck for awhile as the island became a blur in the coming hour. No one said much of anything, they were exhausted and hungry, and a little sore to top it off. Raphael and Ken sat up against one of the deck walls, still very weak from their battle earlier. _

"You think Liu Kang and Johnny Cage made it out ok?" Naruto asked.

"I'd hope so, not to mention the other fighters who entered the tournament." Fox replied.

"Hmm, is it just me or is Alvin hiding something." Neji started.

"I'm cline to agree with you, he's defiantly not telling us something." Sasuke said in agreement.

"Who carries a metal brief case around, and a parachute for that matter?" Raphael added.

"I wouldn't judge him, he's been straight with us thus far." Leonardo protested.

"He's been in the cabin the whole time since we got off the island, no telling what he's doing in there." Neji added.

_It became silent for the next minute or so._

"We've been real with him the whole time bro, I think it's time he did the same." Raph said standing to his feet.

"Couldn't agree more." Alvin said as the cabin doors flung open.

_They all became wide eyed. Alvin stood there in what appeared to be a costume of some kind. He had on a cape, mask, boots, gloves, and a utility belt_ _on._

"I'm Robin, the boy wonder."

_They all looked at each other then back._

"Wait a minute I've heard Mikey talk about you once before, you work with a guy named Batman in Gotham city. Thought it was a myth to be honest." Donatello said.

"So I presume your name is not Alvin?" Fox asked.

"No, that's my cover name. My real name is Tim."

"I guess that opens up a lot of questions, why did you enter the tournament in the first place?" Donatello asked.

"It wasn't my intention, I was actually investigating a threat of an assassins group known as the league of assassins. This mission has had it's unexpected turns which has led me up to this point." Robin informed.

"It's been a roller coaster ride for all of us." Ken said.

"So what now from here?" Leonardo asked.

"We have a major problem." Robin said.

"That's not good." Naruto said.

"Before Shang Tsung was able to get a way I was able place a tracer on him."

"That's good, so what's the bad news?" Sasuke asked.

"I can't track him." Robin replied.

"That's it?" Don asked.

"It's deeper than that, I'm not picking up anything. I've tried to contact Batman and the Titans, there's just no signal." Robin replied.

"What does that mean?" Neji asked.

"We're not on earth anymore, well at least not our's. If I'm correct we're actually in a parallel universe to our's." Robin said.

"Some kind of multi verse?" Donatello asked.

"Exactly."

"I see, kind of like how it is with my world and Leonardo's." Naruto added.

"That's right." Robin said.

"So how do we get back home?" Raphael asked.

"That's what I don't know." Robin replied.

_They all stood in silence for a couple seconds._

"It dosen't matter, we still have a task at hand. We need to stop Shang Tsung...as a team." Leonardo said.

"Who's in?" Leonardo said as he put his hand out.

_Naruto placed his hand on top of his as the other's joined in. Robin placed his on the top as they all looked over at Sasuke who stood in a corner alone._

"Sasuke, you would be a great asset to this team. We'd be honored to have you." Leonardo said.

_Sasuke stared over at them as h_e _slowly walked over_.

"I'm in." Sasuke said as he placed his hand over Robin's.

"So we're a team now. So what's our team name?" Fox asked.

_Leo thought back to something Mikey had said before he died as the name came back to him._

"Team Mutant Ninja Clan." Leonardo proudly said.

"Team Mutant Ninja Clan on three!" Ken yelled out.

_And with that a team of hope was born._

"From here on out we roll together and patrol together." Leo said.

_Naruto directed his attention back to the cabin doors._

"What's that smell?" He asked.

"Chicken, potato, and bean stew. I thought you all might be hungry, they had some food supplies, so yea." Robin said as he rubbed his head.

"Great thinking Tim, let's eat." Raphael said.

"Should be done in about five minutes." He said proudly.

_Their boat waved on as night struck within the next couple of hours. They stood by as they got some much needed rest, for they knew the real battle was just about to begin._

_**Far away in a dark temple**_

"I'm sorry my lord, I have failed you."

"Indeed you have, but I am intrigued none the less. Your description of these..earth fighters interests me."

"What shall we do now?"

"Find out where they're from, destroy the ones they love as well as their worlds."

"Yes sir."

"I want them alive for now, they will die by my hand. I want to test them myself."

"Of course my lord."

"You are dismissed Shang Tsung."

"Thank you, my Lord _**Shao Khan**_."

**To Be Continued **


	12. TMNC First Mission

_**Team Mutant Ninja Clan**_

_**Chapter 12**_

_**TMNC First Mission**_

_They sat aboard as the boat flowed from side to side. A clear storm could be seen heading their way. Everyone slept except Sasuke and Tim. The water splashed up from time to time as they caught no sight of land. Tim looked over, Sasuke stared into the distance. He knew something was on his mind._

_"Sasuke...he seems a little troubled, better keep an eye on him." Tim thought to himself._

_They continued quiver from side to side as Sasuke's eyes opened. His head tilted up ever so sightly as he softly spoke._

"You hear that?"

_Tim listened but only heard the sound of the waves and slight breeze that blew past._

"Nothing alarming."

"Listen harder."

_He listened once more closing his eyes. The waves splashed on and the wind whistled inbetween his ears. Tim then focused on the pattern of the splashes. This lasted for nearly a minute._

"Something is down there." Tim said.

"And they are following us."

"They?"

"I can see them." Sasuke said as he turned to face him."

_Tim reached over as he put his mask on._

"Why is it you wear a mask?"

"A symbol is more powerful than a man, no matter how you look at it." Robin replied.

_They both walked over looking down into the deep dark blue sea. Robin reached into his utility belt as he pulled out a couple flash grenades._

"You ready?" Robin calmly asked.

_Sasuke nodded. Robin dropped the flash grenades into the water as he reached for his staff. The two of them backed up to the center of the deck as they waited. Within seconds five shark looking creatures jumped onto the boat holding swords._

"That didn't take long." Robin said holding his staff firm in hand.

"You're not welcome in these seas!" One of them hissed.

"And you folks aren't welcome on our boat." Robin countered.

"Lets dissect these two humans, then we can feed their scrotum juice to the queen."

_Tim and Sasuke glanced over at each other with a horrifying look. They then went on the attack. Two of the Shark creatures ran toward Sasuke as one of them took a swing at him. He caught their blade in the palm of his hand as he yanked it into his possession while slicing the creature in the ribs. Sasuke then kicked him over board as the other came from behind. Sasuke turned around just in time as he leaped back._

"Fire style jutsu!" Sasuke yelled as he sent the Shark creature flying into Robin's direction knocking one of the other's over board as well.

_The two remaining Sharks laid unconscious with Robin standing over their bodies._

"I guess they forgot to turn friendly fire off, nice technique by the way." Robin said as he tossed the remaining two bodies into the sea.

"I hadn't used that jutsu in some time now."

_"Glad to have him on our side, let's just hope it stays that way." Robin thought to himself._

_Everything drew silent yet again. The cool breeze had vanished, the only thing that could be heard was the water tapping at the sides of the boat. Sasuke looked toward the sky as the clouds flustered about. He motioned his head around to the other side of the ship to see Robin sitting up against the wall, staring at the ground._

_"Question is, what drives a man to embark on_ _that kind of journey, is it to create or to define a symbol?"_

_Sasuke was left in thought, something he had no answer to. Perhaps that time would come. He turned back around as he caught sight of something very dark in the distance. He narrowed his eyes at this. Robin looked up and caught sight of it as well. He walked over as he looked on using a pair of mini binoculars._

"Wake the others." Robin said.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked.

"We're approaching land." Robin replied.

_They awoke the other's shortly after. As the boat boat got in within a mile of land they hopped into the water swimming the rest of the way, avoiding in confrontation with anyone. It didn't take them very long as they hid under one of the many wooden decks._

"This defiantly aint where we came from going to the tournament." Raphael said.

"Don't worry Raph, I'm sure we'll figure out what's going on soon." Leo said.

"So are we going to sneak around town all day?" Naruto asked.

"No but Leo, Donatello, Raph, and Fox Mccloud should stay out of sight as much as possible." Tim said getting back into his civilian clothes.

"Good point who knows how the natives may respond to seeing them." Ken said.

"I might have an idea." Sasuke said glancing over at some sheets hanging on a clothes line not to far away.

_A couple minutes passed by as Leonardo, Donatello,_ _Fox, and Raphael wrapped themselves up to disguise their appearance. Tim Drake looked them over a few times as he stood back._

"What do you think Neji, think it's convincing?" Tim asked.

"It's good enough, as long as we don't bring any attention to ourselves I'd say they're adequate disguises." Neji Hyuga answered.

"I hate when I have to do this." Donatello complained.

_Naruto laughed at that comment as they made their way from under the deck to up top. They made their way from the docks as they turned to see a large city. Cars drove by as well as buses and trains._

"Just like back home." Raph said as he took a breath of the city air.

"So what exactly is our plan?" Neji asked.

"To tell you the truth, I really don't know." Tim said

"We could start by asking around." Ken suggested.

"As long as we ask the right person." Donatello added.

_They began walking down the streets. Cars honked on as they caught sight of the many daily activities of the people who filled the city. This lasted for a couple hours as they scoured on in an endless routine of nothing. As they walked Sasuke came to a stop as he looked toward a small mountain above. Everyone stopped as well._

"I say we go and give that place a check." Sasuke said.

"How long do you think it will take for us to make it all the way up there?" Naruto asked.

_Leonardo looked up at the sky then back toward the mountain._

"If we hurry we should be able to make it before sun down." Leonardo said.

"Sounds like a plan, besides we've been going in circles." Fox exclaimed.

"Then it's settled, we get up there before sun down." Neji said.

_They made their way to the bottom of the mountain as they slowly made their way up. Hours went by as their hands fell numb from the climbing. Leonardo nearly cut himself on a sharp rock sticking out on the side. They finally reached the top as the evening set in. They walked over as they set up shop on top of a hill looking down at the three temples._

"What do you think this place is?" Naruto questioned.

"I'm not sure Naruto, but I'm sure we'll know soon." Donatello said as they looked on.

_Tim reached into his bag as he pulled out his binoculars once more. He looked down toward the temple as he caught sight of a couple people._

"What do you see Tim?" Fox asked.

"Monks." He replied.

"Good, with any luck this is the Shaolin Temples." Neji said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Naruto asked.

"They may know who Liu Kang is."

"Yea, they might also know what's going on." Fox added.

"Fox, Raph, Don, and myself will camp up here, you four see if you can find out anything." Leonardo said.

"Sounds like a plan, just make sure you guys are monitoring the perimeter. You know, just in case." Tim said.

_They nodded in agreement. With that Naruto, Tim, Sasuke, Neji, and Ken made their way down toward the temples. Once they reached the bottom the sun set down as the night came into view. They walked over approaching one of the monks._

"Excuse me sir, but we could really use your help." Tim began.

_He got no response._

"There's something big going down, we really need help." Ken added.

_He to got no response. Sasuke slowly stepped forward as he talked out._

"Would you happen to know who Liu Kang is, we're allies of his."

_The monk directed his attention to Sasuke as he slowly looked up._

"Liu...Kang?"

"Yes."

_A long moment of silence goes by._

"Follow me." The monk instructed.

_They walk into the second temple as they went past an inside garden. Naruto stopped as he gazed around at the many different plants. Tim snapped his finger instructing him to keep moving. They made their way down a dark hall which had torches on each side lighting their pathway. There were also multiple art works implanted onto the walls. They then entered a large room as they saw a lot of monks kneeled around a large table. In the center of the table laid a wooden box. They came to a stop as the monk that lead them to the room walked over and talked to the one at the end of the table. They whispered back and forth for a second as he looked toward them._

"So you're allies of Liu Kang."

"Yes." Sasuke answered.

"Where is Liu Kang now?"

"We were in a brutal battle, one against the man known as Shang Tsung." Tim began.

_A couple of the monks gasped at hearing Shang Tsung's name._

"The island we were on began to crack apart, we had to split...which pretty much brings us up to this point." Naruto added.

"What is it you need?"

"We're not from around here, infact we're not even from this earth." Ken said

"Do you have any way of getting us back to our world?" Naruto asked.

_Silence filled the room. No one said anything for the next minute or so. The monk then looked back over at the five._

"The lord of thunder may be able to assists you on your problem."

"Where can we find him?" Neji asked.

"No, no, you don't find him. He will find you." He said with a smile.

"What about Shang Tsung, we still need to stop him." Tim said amongst his peers.

"He's right, if we don't take him out now he'll continue to track us." Naruto said in agreement.

_At that very second a group of armed men entered as they began firing off what appeared to be machine guns._

"Get down!" Tim Drake yelled as he and his team mates flipped to the side.

_They ran in as they knocked the monks to the ground as they grabbed the box which laid in the middle of the table._

"Got it, let's book!" One yelled.

"I don't think so!" Naruto said as he jumped forward only to be kicked back by the man holding the box.

_Naruto laid there with the wind knocked out of him._

"Later kid." He laughed as he and about a couple dozen men ran off.

"Don't let them get away!" Tim yelled as they all ran after them

_As they ran one of the men shot back. They manuverd around the bullets as Neji and Ken's feet got tangled together. They fell putting them out of the chase. Sasuke and Tim continued to_

_pursue the men in black as they exited the temple. A helicopter came gliding down as the men came to a stop. Leonardo, Raphael, Fox, and Donatello came running over as they joined the picture._

"Who are these guy's?" Donatello asked as he is shot at by a gun using electrical currents.

_Donatello flies a couple yards away as Raph runs forward_.

"Enough games, enough holding back." Sasuke says as his sharingan appears within his eyes.

_Raphael is kicked in the stomach as his body is thrown into Sasuke sending them both crashing to the ground. Fox leaped forward as one of the many men in black shot a net over him. The helicopter landed as they jumped in and quickly took off._

"Oh no you don't."

_Tim dug into his bag and reached for his grappler firing it up. He got a hold of the bottom as he to took off. One of the men quickly noticed this as they cut the line. Tim fell into the grass below as he watched the helicopter dissappear into the night. _

"Damn!" Tim said as he got back to his feet.

"What the hell just happened?" Ken asked as he, Naruto, and Neji came running out.

"We just got waxed, that's what happened!" Raph yelled getting to his feet.

"We...if you hadn't got in my way I could have taken them all out in an instant." Sasuke said.

"What are you trying to say pretty boy." Raphael said stepping up to him.

"Hey, that's enough you two!" Leonardo said stepping inbetween them.

_Fox cut himself free as he walked over and helped Donatello to his feet._

"You ok?" Fox asked.

"I am, the team is the only thing hurting." Don said looking over at the others.

"I can't believe we let those low class scum best us, what could they have been after?" Neji questioned.

_At that very second the monk from earlier came out from the temple as walked over to the group_.

"They took the relic of light."

"What now?" Naruto asked.

"It's a relic we keep within the temple which keeps order, it can be very dangerous in the wrong hands."

"Do you have any idea who those guy's were?" Neji asked.

"I caught a glimpse of one of their tattoos, I believe they are a unit known as the Black Dragon." The monk replied.

"That means we need to pay the Black Dragon a visit." Leonardo said.

"You better hurry, there's no telling what they'll do."

"Don't worry, we're going to get it back." Fox assured.

_With that the group made their way back to the top of they hill as they sat in silence. Naruto looked up as he stared up at the stars, wondering if they were the same ones which filled his back home. Leo paced back and forth as thoughts crowded his mind._

"What happened back there?" Ken asked finally breaking the silence.

_No one said a word._

"I guess no one has an answer."

_They stood in silence for another good minute or so as a light rain came down. Naruto slowly stood to his feet as a smirk came upon his face_.

"I know what happened, we lacked leadership. Yea, we need a leader." Naruto said.

_Everyone looked over at eachother then back at Naruto._

"You know, you might have a point." Raphael said standing to his feet.

"So how are we going to choose who is leader?" Neji asked.

_Tim dug into his bag as he pulled out a sheet of paper and wrote everyone's name down._

"Put a tally mark next to who you want to nominate." Tim said as he placed the paper over near a corner.

"Don't really need to say this since Mikey isn't here, but...no voting for yourself." Leo added.

_From there they all took turns going over and nominating who they felt should lead the team. Once everyone finished Tim went over as he read off the results._

"Here we go. 3 votes for Sasuke, 2 for myself, and 4 for Leonardo."

"Cool, I'm down with that." Naruto said.

"So what's our first move captain?" Ken asked.

"To find where the Black Dragon could have taken the relic." Leonardo replied.

"Don't worry about it, I planted a tracer on their helicopter." Tim informed as he held the tracer up which showed their location.

"Nice going Robin!" Don commented.

"Our first mission, retrieve the relic of light." Leonardo said as he looked into the night.

**To Be Continued**


	13. The Deception

_**Team Mutant Ninja Clan**_

_**Chapter 13**_

_**The Deception**_

_The wind flowed through the air, whispering in between the trees. A mini rain fall followed shortly after. He stood sitting up against_ _a tree, clouded in his thoughts. Foot steps approached in the near distance as he looked up._

"Guy...what are you doing here?"

"How long have you been sitting here?" He asked.

_He looked back down as Guy took a step forward._

"I know you're still upset about Naruto, but..."

"You never answered me, why are you here?"

"Kakashi it's Neji, he's gone missing." Guy informed.

"Hmm, didn't you send him off to the tournament?" Kakashi asked looking back up.

"Yes, I went to where it was supposed to be hosted."

"And?"

"There was nothing there, no people, no facility, nothing but land."

_The two of them waited in silence. Kakashi slowly made his way to his feet as the rain swiped past his cheek. A slight grin came to his face._

"Have you told anyone else about this?" Kakashi asked.

"Besides Tenten, you're the only one I've told."

_They stood in silence once more, the wind blowing past the two of them as they did._

"I think it would be best if we let Tsunade in on this." Kakashi said.

_Guy nodded. They made their way through the forest, jumping past tree to tree. The drift of rain splashing upon their faces from time to time, which they welcomed. This lasted for a couple minutes as a small village came into view._

"What are we doing here?" Guy asked.

"Tsunade said she'd be here for a day or so." Kakashi informed as they made their way down a large hill toward the village below.

_It took under a minute as they found themselves standing infront of a small temple. It was quite, a little to quite. There was no one roaming around, no creatures scattered about in the distance. Kakashi signaled for them to move with caution, Guy nodded as they slowly made their way in. It was dark, the only source of light was that of torches lighting their way every few yards. The walls were made of stone, the floor was that of a hard wood._

_"I don't like this." Kakashi thought to himself_

_They continued to walk on as they came upon a figure laying in the middle of the floor. They came to a stop as they looked to one another. Kakashi knelt over to find it was a body. He checked for a pulse._

"Are they?" Guy asked.

"Yes, they're dead." Kakashi replied.

_He pushed back to his feet as the two of them continued down the hall. As they walked a sour odor brushed toward them. Not long after they entered a large room, there were bodies laying all over the place._

"What happened here?" Guy questioned.

_Kakashi skimmed the room as he caught sight of Tsunade's body laying on top of a table. He walked over as his eyes sprung open. Guy walked over as well gasping out when he stepped next to Kakashi._

"Where's her head!" Guy yelled out.

_Kakashi clenched his fists as he turned to scour the room once more, to see if the killer might have left a message of some kind behind. He saw no such thing._

"Kakashi what's going on?" Guy exclaimed.

"I don't know, but we need to head back and check on the others."

_The wind continued to blow, the rain hovering past. She sat atop a hill looking down at a lake below. She gripped herself with a slight shiver as a cool breeze glazed past. Something approached as she turned toward the forest not to far away._

"Is someone there?" She called out.

_The bushes began to pivot from side to side as someone stepped out._

"Sasuke." She said standing to her feet.

"Hello Sakura Haruno."

_They stood a few yards apart, staring into the others eyes. Sasuke took a small step forward as Sakura took one back. Was he an alley? Was he an enemy? He took another step forward as Sakura reached for a ninja shuriken._

"Don't take another step or...or."

"Hmm."

_Sasuke continued to walk forward as she tossed a ninja shuriken toward his neck. He easily caught it in between his fingers as he tossed it to the side. As he came within a few feet of her she lunged forward throwing a punch at him. Sasuke grabbed it as he pulled her into him._

"If I wanted to kill you, we both know I could have done that already." Sasuke said looking into her eyes.

_He released his grip on her hand as she took a step back._

"Then want do you want?" She asked turning her head.

"You." He replied brushing her hair to the side with his hand.

_Sakura looked back to him, a sparkle within her eyes._

"I...I don't understand." Sakura said.

"Come with me, you'll understand very soon." Sasuke said as he placed his hand over hers.

_She stood in the plains staring into the distance, the wind blowing past her. She turned as someone approached her, just not who she was expecting._

"Neji?"

"In the flesh."

"Where have you been, we thought something happened to you." Tenten said as she ran toward him.

_Tenten came to a stop a few feet away from him as he placed his hands onto her shoulders. She was surprised by this. His hands moved in as they went up her neck to her cheeks. She placed her hands over his as she tried to remove them from the side of her face. He kept a tight grip._

"Neji, what's wrong?"

"Shhhh." He replied while rubbing his thumbs across her ears.

_He brought her head near his as a smirk came upon his face._

"I'm sorry Tenten." Neji said as her eyes slid open.

_He placed his thumbs under her jaw as he did a quick twist. He stepped back as Tenten fell to the ground, lifeless. Neji grinned down at her as he heard someone running toward him. He turned to see Rock Lee_.

"Tenten no!" He yelled as someone grabbed him from behind.

_Rock Lee tried to fight out of it but found himself over powered. Neji slowly made his way over as Rock Lee stopped struggling._

"Neji what is this all about?" Rock Lee asked.

_He didn't reply as he walked up to him, looking him in the eye._

"Goodbye Lee." Neji said as he reached forward twisting his neck as well.

_They continued through the forest, the wind still fighting against them. The rain had finally come to a stop. Guy jumped down, coming to a stop. Kakashi noticed this as he to came to a stop._

"What's wrong?" Kakashi asked.

"You hear that...I think we're being followed."

_The two of them stood in silence, listening for anything that might be in the near distance._

"I guess it's nothing major." Guy said as darts from all directions rained down upon them.

_The two of them fell to the ground. A few seconds later a couple men stood over their bodies, looking them over. They then walked off._

"That was close." Guy whispered from behind a bush.

"We used the shadow clones just in time, but why didn't those darts take them out?" Kakashi questioned.

"More importantly, who is after us?"

_They approached a small cave. He quickly lit a torch as they made their way into the cave. After a couple minutes of walking they finally came to a stop. He stuck the torch into one of the many holes in the wall._

"Where are we, why did you bring me to this place?" Sakura asked.

"I need your help with something." He said walking toward her.

_Sakura took a few steps back as she felt herself touch up against the wall. Sasuke walked up grabbing her by her head and gently pulling her head forward to his. She quickly pushed him back._

"What are you doing, this isn't like you." Sakura exclaimed.

"Please Sakura, it's destiny for this to happen."

"Destiny...I don't understand."

"You're going to help me restore what I lost, you'll make the perfect fit." Sasuke said as he took another step forward.

"I...I can't." Sakura said as she turned to run.

_Sasuke caught Sakura by her wrist grabbing hold of her. _

"I promise I won't hurt you."

_He slowly began massaging her shoulders, she froze at this. Sasuke smirked continuing. He made his way down her back, then further down. She moaned out as he pulled her body up against his._

"Don't fight what your body wants."

_He moved his hands across her body while planting few kisses on her neck. Sakura yelped out when she felt a sharp pain in her side. She looked down to see she had been injected with something. A few seconds later she felt herself become a little light headed._

"What did you do?" Sakura asked.

"Just gave you a little something...you know, just incase you change your mind." Sasuke said as he placed her onto the ground.

_She tried to move, but found it highly difficult to do so. Sakura looked up to see him getting undressed as she tried to move once more._

"Please, please don't do this." Sakura pleaded as he finished undressing.

"Don't worry, I'll treat you like my little angel." He replied as he began to undress her as well.

_Hours went by. He sat at his chair with his eyes closed, thinking about the events which had filled the previous few days. The door slowly opened to the side of him as his eyes opened._

"Lord Shao Kahn our first invasion is underway." One said as five men entered the room.

"Very good, did you collect their souls in the process." Kahn asked.

"I did a little more than that, got a little trophy of my own." One said as he held up a pair of panties.

"I find your methods to be very questionable Zealor, but your savage ways makes you a very reliable soldier." Shao Kahn said.

"I used the form of someone in her subconscious to manipulate her in the process."

"How very deceptive of you." Shao Kahn commented.

_The door opened once more as Shang Tsung entered. He walked over as he bowed._

"Lord Shao Khan I bring you news." Shang Tsung said.

"Rise." Kahn said as Shang Tsung stood to his feet.

"We have not found the runaways from the tournament." He informed.

"What about the boat?" Shao Kahn asked.

"It is still missing as well." Shang Tsung said.

"There's a chance they could have been attacked out at sea, we'll wait a week before we declare their fates. In the mean time, keep looking." Shao Kahn said.

"Of course."

_With that Shang Tsung bowed once more as he made his way out of the room. Shao Kahn looked out of the window nearby, staring out at the night sky._

"_All is going according to plan, let's just see what earth's defenders next move will be." Shao Kahn thought to himself. _

**To Be Continued**


	14. An Alliance

**Team Mutant Ninja Clan**

**Chapter 14**

**An Alliance**

_The sun slowly rose in the distance. They had been on the move for the past hour or so. It was a little cool, but they didn't let that slow them down. Leo lead the way as they walked through a large field of nothing but grass. They would occasionally catch sight of a few animals scattering about. _

_"I wonder how much further we have to go." Naruto thought to himself._

_Nearly an hour passed by as they found themselves at the top of a large hillside, staring down at a small city._

"There." Leonardo pointed.

"About how far? Robin asked.

_Leonardo looked down at the tracker, adjusting the screen a little._

"Somewhere on the west side." Leonardo stated looking back up.

_Robin nodded. As quickly as the team could_,_ they made their way down the hill. After about a thirty minute hike down they ran and hid behind a few bushes._

"Listen up everyone, when we get to their base we're going to scour the area first." Leonardo said.

"Good idea, nothing worse than going into a situation like this without knowing how and when to take our shots." Fox said in agreement.

"What happens if one of us is caught?" Naruto asked.

"Thats not going to happen, but if it indeed does...just sit tight." Leonardo replied.

_With that Leo signaled for them to keep moving. They stayed to the outside, sticking to the security of the trees and bushes which shielded them from being seen. They kept moving on, mile after mile. The beeping sound on the tracker got faster and faster as they closed in on the location of the helicopter. Leo came to a stop, the others did the same. Neji took a few steps forward, pushing a few tree limbs to the side as they stared over at a large facility._

"Looks like we're here." Ken said.

_They stayed put for a minute or so as Sasuke diagnosed where all the enemies were._

"How many are we looking at?" Leonardo asked.

"A little over thirty." Sasuke replied.

"So how do we plan to move in?" Ken asked.

"I say we go and kick the door down, then smash some shell from there." Raphael suggested.

_Leonardo began looking the structure of the building over. He caught sight of a vent near the bottom corner of the facility. The front door was made out of steel with led coding._

"We'll stick to the outside, there's got to be a better way in." Leonardo stated.

_They kept to the forest, making their way around the small facility._ _After about two minutes of walking they looked on to see an opened garage_, _about twenty yards away. Inside was a group of about twenty men. They were all dressed in black, with armor and weaponry strapped upon themselves. _

"_These guys look like they defiantly mean business." Naruto thought to himself._

"Only eleven of them are armed with firearms." Neji informed.

"Two to the right, another three on look out, then you have the remaining six looking at something." Fox added.

"What about the other's, what kind of weapons do they have?" Raphael questioned.

"Blade based." Sasuke replied.

"You think I should use my shadow clone jutsu as a distraction?" Naruto asked.

_Leonardo stood to his feet as he looked to Naruto._

"Maybe... I'm just trying to find where the relic of light might be located." Leonardo responded.

_He didn't have to wait to much longer. A few seconds later a man entered into the garage with the relic of light strapped around his wrist._

"There's our guy." Donatello pointed.

_They watched on as he engaged in conversation with one of the men looking out on patrol._

"Leo how much longer do we plan on waiting it out?" Fox asked placing a hand upon his blaster.

"Naruto, you ready for a little shadow clone?" Leo asked.

_Naruto nodded._

"Alright guys, this is how we're going to play this." Leonardo began as gun shots can be heard in the near distance.

_They ducked down as they caught sight of another group charging in at the Black Dragons._

"Looks like we've dropped into the middle of something." Donatello said.

"Now what?" Ken questioned.

"We'll hold off for a second, let the two groups engage one another." Leo stated.

_They watched on as the two groups battled it out. Bullets darted through the air, scaring off many of the birds which rested upon the trees._

"Naruto I want you to run around the other side, use one of your clones to follow us when we attack." Leonardo said.

"Why, you have a plan?" Naruto asked.

"Just a little insurance." Leonardo replied.

_A couple bullets flew in their direction as they ducked down. Leonardo looked to the others as he nodded his head forward._

"Now!"

_With that they launched out from hiding as they ran towards the action._

"Who the hell are these guy's!" One yelled as he took aim firing at the TMNC.

"Spread out, it will make it harder for them to pick a target!" Leonardo yelled as they dodged around.

_Sasuke reached to his side, pulling out a couple shurikens. As he continued to run he tossed a couple of them forward connecting to someone's neck. Tim narrowed his eyes at this._

"Hey Sasuke, we're not killers." Robin said running up next to him.

"Keep your morals to yourself Drake, we have a mission." Sasuke replied.

_Donatello pulled his staff out, whipping two Black Dragons to the ground. Fox jumped from side to side firing back at those shooting at him._

"Fox look out!"

_Fox ducked dodging a flying blade. He turned to see one of his team mates take down the guy who had thrown it._

"Thanks for the save Neji." Fox thanked.

"Don't mention it."

_Ken elbowed one of the enemies to the ground as he heard someone fast approaching from behind. Just as he turned to make his move Raphael jumped from the side kicking the incoming opponent to the ground._

"Thanks Raphael."

"We're a team, I've got your back." Raphael replied.

"That's good to hear."

_Leonardo jumped inbetween a large group as he sliced the ends of their guns off. One of the men swung a machete as Leo swung back with his swords disarming_ _him of his weapons. The next second Sasuke and Robin jumped over to aid him. They made short work of their opponents_, _causing them to retreat. The Black Dragons headed for their vehicles_.

"They're getting away." Donatello exclaimed.

_Leonardo looked to see the man who carried the relic of light hop into the back of a truck. Leo quickly looked to Robin._

"Robin."

"Already planted a tracer on him during the battle, just in case a scenario like this occurred." Robin said as he is pulled by his cape from behind.

_A woman tossed him to the ground as she put her boot to his neck while firing one round into the air. Men dressed in similar attire_ _walked to her side._

"I don't even know what half of you are, but I do know you just aided the Black Dragon'\s on their escape." She began.

"Aiding them, we were trying to take them down." Fox firmly stated.

_Robin gripped his hands around her ankle trying to release some of the pressure which weighed down on his neck._

"And I should believe you because?"

"You don't have to, but I can assure you that you don't want to go to war with us." Raphael said.

"Who are you anyway?" Donatello asked.

"I am Sonya Blade, member of the Special Forces."

"I'd advice you let our comrade go, before we start getting serious." Leonardo said.

"Is that a threat?" Sonya asked.

_The men to the side of her raised their weapons as they took aim._ _Sasuke closed his eyes while looking to the ground._

"You're not in any situation to negotiate." Sonya said.

_Leonardo_ _slightly_ _tilted his head_ _to the side as he gave off a small laugh._

"Trust me, you don't want to do this."

"Shut up, I've heard enough from you."

_Sasuke walked up next to Leonardo, opening his eyes to reveal his MangekyōSharingan._

"I'd do as he says." Sasuke said calmly.

"_S_o _bleak..empty...Sasuke's creeping me out." Donatello thought to himself_ _staring into his eyes._

"I don't take order's from any of you." Sonya barked back.

_Naruto ran forward as he jumped out at her. She shot him in the chest. Before his body could hit the ground he turned into dust._

"What in the?" Sonya questioned as she is kicked from behind sending her to the ground.

_Robin flipped back to his feet as he knocked the guns out of the other Special Force members_ _hands. Sonya rolled onto her back as Robin's staff came to her neck._

"I wouldn't move if I were you." Naruto said standing next to him.

"You...but I shot you!"

"That was a shadow clone, guess you learn about new techniques every day." Naruto said.

"Nice timing Naruto." Leonardo commented as he walked over.

"What about her?" Naruto pointed down.

"Help her up, it's clear she's not with the Black Dragons."

_Naruto didn't exactly agree with this, but reached down and helped her up anyway. Sonya took a step back as the men from her group gathered behind her._

"Who are you people exactly?" Sonya asked flipping her hair to the side

"Not from around here." Ken said.

"According to Robin this is a parallel earth to our own." Donatello stated.

"Interesting, so what business do you have with the Black Dragon's?" Sonya asked.

"They took a relic that belonged to the light temple, we came to retrieve it." Leonardo answered.

"The relic of light?"

"That is correct." Fox said.

_A warm wind blew by as they all stood in silence. Sasuke eyes returned to normal as he took a step forward._

"What is your relation to the Black Dragons?" Sasuke asked.

"Enemies, they are a savage bunch. I must ask, how did you manage to come to this world?" Sonya asked.

"Some tournament called Mortal Kombat, we befriended a man by the name of Liu Kang. Former champion, as he told us." Donatello answered.

"I bet it was Shang Tsung who orchestrated all of this." Naruto said.

_A smile came upon Sonya's face._

"So you're friends of Liu Kang, looks like we're all on the same side. If you want to help track down the Black Dragons, you're welcome to tag along."

"Don't need to, we already have a tracer on them." Robin said holding up the tracking device.

"I must say, you boys impress me."

"So what's the plan leader." Naruto asked tugging Leonardo on the arm.

_Leonardo stood there for a second, letting his thoughts flow through his mind._ _Sasuke looked to him, Leo looked back. Sasuke nodded in agreement, knowing what his decision would be._

"I think both sides could benefit from an alliance." Leonardo finally replied.

"So a team up?" Naruto asked.

"What do you say, Ms. Blade?" Leo asked.

"The Special Forces would gladly love to help assist your team on taking down the Black Dragons." Sonya said.

"Who are you guys anyway?" One of the men asked.

"We're the Team Mutant Ninja Clan, now lets go and retrieve that relic." Leonardo said.

**To Be Continued **


	15. To Find a Dragon

_**Team Mutant Ninja Clan**_

_**Chapter 15**_

_**To Find a Dragon**_

_The wind glided through the air, whispering along as they pushed on. Leonardo looked back, checking on his team. By this time the sun had fully risen in the air, spreading it's light to all sides. He looked down to the the tracker, getting closer with each step._

"Are they still on the move?" Sonya asked looking his way.

_Robin shook his head in response._

"They've landed," Robin informed. "But that doesn't mean they're to the spot where the tracker is."

"He's right," Donatello stated. "They may have taken off once more after landing."

"Then we better hurry," Leonardo said. "Time is something we don't have."

_They continued through the forest, the heat baring down as the day progressed. Naruto and Ken ran to the back, making sure no one was following from behind._

_"We've heard so little about this relic," Ken thought to himself. "It just makes me wonder exactly how much it can do."_

_Nearly an hour passed as they ran, finally coming to a stop after heading up a large hill. They gazed down to a large empty field, there sat the helicopter they had escaped in._

"Bingo," Donatello said leaping downward. "Looks like we have our spot."

_Everyone else joined him, crowding around the helicopter. Robin took to the left side, grabbing the tracer he had planted to the door._

"Just as we thought," Fox said scouring the area. "They're nowhere in sight."

"Now what," Naruto questioned. "We have no way of tracking them now."

"Not exactly." Sasuke said.

"What is it," Sonya asked. "Did you find something?"

"There," Sasuke pointed. "There's tire tracks embedded in the grass."

"Looks like they headed east." Fox said.

"Which is where we're going," Raphael said with the crack of his knuckles. "I can't wait to get another shot at those bums."

"How far do you think they could have gotten?" Naruto asked.

"Since it appears they were in a hurry, I'd say miles," Leonardo replied. "Unless wherever they were going isn't far from here."

"Sonya," Neji said looking to her. "Would you happen to have an idea of where they might have gone?"

"The Black Dragons consistently swap out hideouts on a regular bases," Sonya answered. "There's no telling where they could be."

"Do you at least know what's beyond that forest to the east?" Ken asked.

_Sonya nodded._

"There's a small city," Sonya stated. "Haven't been there much, so I'm not very familiar with it."

"That must be where they are." Naruto said.

"It looks like finding them won't be as easy as we thought." Robin said.

"Enough with all this talking," Raphael exclaimed. "The longer we sit here, the more time they have to get situated."

"Raphael's right," Neji said in agreement. "We should continue to move if we want any chance of finding them before sun down."

"Alright," Leonardo said. "We'll access the situation further when we arrive to the city."

_With that they headed eastward, wasting no time on their path. They used the trees as shade, keeping themselves as cool as they could. Nearly two hours passed before the city came into view, looking it over from where they stood. Sonya pulled a pair of binoculars from her side, enhancing her sight of the full area._

"What do you see," Leonardo asked. "Anything we should be aware of?"

_She finished her search, looking back to him with the shake of her head._

"Everything seems clear enough," Sonya replied. "We'll have to move in to get a better idea of where they may be."

"Leo wouldn't it be wise for you and I along with a couple of the others to take to the roof tops," Fox suggested. "We don't want to rile up the natives with our appearance."

"Good idea," Leonardo said in agreement. "You, Raphael, Donatello, and I will search from above."

"Guess that leaves the streets to us," Naruto said. "But how are we supposed to keep in contact?"

_Sonya pulled a small device from her pocket, handing it to Fox who took it into hand._

"What's this?" Fox asked.

"For communication," Sonya replied. "Just place it in your ear, press down on it when you need to contact us."

"So how will I know if you're trying to contact me?" Fox asked laying it in place.

"You'll hear a ring tone." Sonya answered.

"Now we're in business," Ken said looking back to the city. "So where do we start searching?"

"Good question," Robin said. "I guess it also wouldn't hurt to start asking around as well, I'm sure someone may have seen them come into town."

"Those Black Dragons don't know what they just got themselves into." Raphael said with the clutch of his fist.

"Time is short," Leonardo stated. "Let's get moving."

_With those last words they went forward with their plan. They made it to the streets, making their way up one block to the next. Sonya checked in with Fox every few minutes or so, neither side gaining a trail. Tim looked to Sasuke who walked to the opposite side of him, wondering what was to his mind. In the following second he felt a hand come to his shoulder, turning to find Naruto to his side._

"You alright," Naruto asked. "You seem so focused, is something on your mind?"

"I'm fine Naruto," Robin replied. "I guess it has a lot to do with what's happened these past few days."

"Yea, can't blame you," Naruto said. "Almost makes you wonder if we'll ever get home."

_Robin nodded at this._

"We've been walking for over ten minutes now," Neji said looking from side to side. "Where could these guys be hiding out?"

"Sonya you knows these guys better than us," Ken said. "Where do you think they'd go, a base of some kind perhaps?"

"They have multiple hideouts from where they operate," Sonya replied. "It's finding them which can be difficult."

"Well we better try harder," Neji said. "Who knows what they plan on doing with the use of that relic."

"Robin, do you happen to have a gadget that might be able to tap into any frequencies throughout the area," Ken asked. "We could track them that way."

"Sorry," Robin replied. "But no."

"Guess that keeps us in the dark." Naruto thought.

_They continued up the street, Ken coming to a stop after reaching a small restaurant. Every one did the same, looking back to him as he looked on._

"What's wrong?" Tim asked.

"We haven't gained any information on their whereabouts since arriving," Ken answered. "I think it's time we asked someone."

"He's right," Neji said in agreement. "Walking around has done us no good."

"I'll only be a minute," Ken said turning for the door. "The rest of you can wait here."

"Hold up," Naruto said running to his side. "I'm coming with you."

"Fine by me." Ken said with a nod.

_They pushed through the front doors, walking in to find most of the lights to be rather dim. Now the question became, who to ask? They looked too those sitting around, most everyone keeping to themselves._

_"A lot of these guys don't look very friendly." Ken thought._

_Naruto took to the front as they advanced further into the room, walking past table to the next._

"Who do you think we should try talking to?" Naruto said glimpsing back.

"Your guess is as good as mine kid."

_In the following seconds a waitress who worked to the restaurant approached, coming to a stop once reaching the two._

"Can I help the two of you?" She asked.

"You might just be able to," Ken said. "Did you happen to come across a large group of guys driving through town, a few hours ago?"

"I'm sorry," She apologized. "But I don't really pay attention too who comes in and out."

"It's ok, don't worry about it."

"Puts us right back at square one." Naruto commented.

_They then caught sight of a man staring to them, singled out to one of the tables located in the far corner. Ken and Naruto looked to one another, deciding to accompany him. A grin came to his face as they stood over him._

"You boys must be new around here," He said sitting back in the chair. "Ain't never seen anyone dressed like you folks either."

"Good observation," Ken said. "You're right, we aren't from around here."

"Tell me then," He said with the tilt of his hat. "What is it you seek?"

"You wouldn't believe it if we told you." Naruto said.

"Try me."

"We're chasing after a group of these men called the Black Dragons," Ken began. "They stole something very important from friends of ours."

"Head west," He advised. "That's the direction they went in."

"How can you be so sure?" Naruto asked.

"Saw them driving that way just a few hours ago," He confirmed. "Had never seen them before, must be the group you speak of."

"You don't know how much of a help you've been," Ken complimented. "Care if I ask your name?"

"Don't go by it much," He stated. "Those who know me refer to me as Keen Eyes."

"Keen Eyes huh, not a bad nick name," Naruto said. "Hope to see you around again."

"I hope for that as well," Keen Eyes said. "Good luck on your quest."

_Both Naruto and Ken nodded, leaving him alone to the back table where they had found him. Sonya was the first to see the two walk out, heading straight for them._

"So how'd it go," Sonya asked. "Find out anything that could lead us in the right direction?"

"We're heading west," Ken informed. "A man caught sight of a traveling group, seemed more than sure it was them."

"I'll radio the others right away." Sonya said stepping to the side.

"You're positive we can take this guy's word for it?" Neji asked.

"He seemed sincere enough," Naruto replied. "Besides, it's all we've got to go off of."

_They waited for her to finish up her conversation, Sonya turning back to them once finished._

"They're making their way west now," Sonya said. "If we hurry we might be able to catch up to them."

"Then let's get moving," Sasuke said darting off. "The more we talk, the more time we waste."

_Everyone followed close behind, making sure they stayed at a constant speed. Time was against them, so they knew they had to hurry. It didn't take long for them to catch sight of the others running ahead, quickly catching up to them._

"You guy's sure about this?" Leonardo asked.

"That's what Mr. Keen Eyes said." Naruto stated.

"It's worth a look," Robin said. "That guy might just be right."

"I hope so." Fox said.

_The day began to cool as they ran, the clouds moving closer in to one another. A light rain followed shortly after, darkening the sky even further. Within the next hour they found themselves to a dirt trail, only that of land surrounding each side. Their legs tired, but there was no stopping, they had a mission to complete._

_"Where could this place be," Raphael thought. "Don't know how much more of this running I can take."_

_The sun slowly began drifting in the distance, each hour more tiring than the last. Then it finally happened, looking on to see a large farm house sitting out to the fields. They recognized the vehicles parked, taking a knee to the tall grasses._

"Looks like we've found our place." Donatello said.

"We need to stay low," Leonardo instructed. "There's no telling if they're on the look out."

"Smart idea," Sonya said. "The last thing we need is to be attacked by long range weaponry."

"So Leo," Robin said looking his way. "Any idea on how you want us to play this?"

"We move in, slowly," Leonardo began. "Then we check the surrounding area, pick our spot at engaging them."

"Sounds good to me." Neji said.

"Stay low, stay quiet... we're moving in."

_**To Be Continued**_


End file.
